Pokespe High According to Prism and Friends
by Ani Hoho
Summary: Such a long title...oh well...so this is about Prism and her nine Eevee friends' life in a high school. Rated T just in case...I'm not sure. I am horrible at summaries...oh, just so you know, I'm not very good at love scenes, so don't expect too much of it. I'm not sure if there's gonna be evil...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I don't know if this is good. I might need to work on my describing a little better. But I'm horrible at it… :( **

**A Cottage **

"Watch out for the-" the creature never finished her sentence, because just then, a girl just fell off the stairs.

"AIEEE! OW! OUCH! OOF!" said the girl as she tumbled off. "Too late." said a brown dog like creature. The girl, named Prism, kept seeing stars and is still lying down on the floor. "Thanks a lot Eevee." She huffed. A Vaporeon went down the stairs, letting her fish like tail drag against the stairs. "Oh well." She said.

Then a dark creature with yellow ring patterns came into the scene. "Let me guess." he said. "Prism fell of the stairs. Again. For the fifth time this week."

"It's actually the sixth." said Espeon. "Hi Umbreon!" Eevee greeted the dark creature.

"Sorry for being a klutz." murmured Prism.

"Never mind that. Hurry up and get to your feet. Breakfast is ready." Said a Flareon.

**Kitchen**

Prism took a deep sniff at the food set before her. "It smells delicious…"

"That's because Sylveon made it. Where is that girl anyway?" Flareon said. "I think she's at the garden with Leafeon." Said Umbreon.

"Itadakimasu!" Prism said as she ate her breakfast. "Besides that," said the Eevee, who is actually the "Leader" of the "pack." "You should start considering going to _school_ for once."

Prism glared at her Eevee. "I don't wanna." She replied curtly. "Besides, I surpass my grade's expectations."

"Though Eevee does have a point." Vaporeon pointed out. "You should see the outside world."

"Meet new friends!" Espeon chimed in. "Only insane people would want to hang out with me, who is currently living with nine Eevees." Prism said. "Technically, the Eevee evolutions" Flareon said. At that point, Prism finished her breakfast and decided to pick berries. "You forgot to clean the dishes!" Umbreon called out before Prism reached the door. Prism turned around slowly, with a sheepish look on her face. _Darn it, I thought I could get away with it…_ "Can't Vaporeon do it?" she asked hopefully. "Fat chance." Eevee replied. "Now get the sponge and start washing."

**Afternoon**

"I'm outta here!" Prism said as she grab a straw basket and ran out the door.

Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon just stared at the door. "You forgot to close the door." Flareon murmured as Vaporeon closed the door with her tail. "Where's the others?" Jolteon turned to Eevee. "Umbreon and Espeon are upstairs in Glaceon's room to see her newest ice sculptures. Leafeon is tending the flowers in the gardens, Sylveon is helping Leafeon." Eevee answered. "Why didn't Glaceon invite us to see her ice sculptures?" whined Flareon. Vaporeon looked sideways. "I dunno, maybe because _someone_ burned down most of the ice, crash lighting in the room, and nearly broke thousands of ice snowflakes from slipping." Vaporeon said. Flareon, Jolteon, and Eevee glared at Vaporeon because they hate being reminded of their mistakes. "What about you? You didn't anything." Flareon commented, still glaring.

"Oh, I just saw it this morning." Vaporeon said. "Don't worry, Prism gonna take a picture so you guys can see-"

"Why does Glaceon let the KLUTZ in while we can't?" huffed Flareon. "Ask her, not me." Vaporeon said. She took a step back. This was because Flareon yellow fur started heating up red. "Water _does_ beat fire, right?" Jolteon said to no one in particular. "Not in this case." Eevee said.

Flareon "Hmph." at Eevee. "I'm surprised _you_ got kicked out. Aren't you the leader?" "I'm actually surprised that Eevee's the leader here. Shouldn't that job be given to Sylveon? She's the one with the most potential." Vaporeon said. Eevee shrugged. "The "leader" wasn't exactly official anyway. I honestly been thinking of giving that title to Sylveon, but I'm smallest so I could follow Prism outside more easily if she ever gets to school."

"That a BIG _if_." Flareon said. Jolteon nodded in agreement. "Why are we so persistent for her to go to school again?" Vaporeon wondered out loud. "She needs a life." Eevee replied. "She needs to live." Jolteon answered. "She needs to see life's full potential." Flareon said at the same time as Eevee and Jolteon. Vaporeon sweatdropped. "I have NO idea what you said because you said it at the same time but okay…"

"Basically, she need to see the outer world, not the forest for once." Eevee explained. "It's been 10 years since we lived with her and she had no contact with humans whatsoever." groaned Jolteon. "Except for looking through books, using the internet, using her ridiculously smart brain of hers to live like an _almost_ normal girl." Eevee added. "Oh well. She can just so happens to go to Virdian Forest, bump into a girl with this extreme talent for Pokémon healing and start being friends." Vaporeon said.

The others stared at Vaporeon as if she just grown another head. "In a dream." Vaporeon said quickly. The atmosphere loosen immediately. "Phew. I thought you really mean it. But there's just NO way THAT could happen. Virdian Forest is far away anyway." Eevee said. The four nodded their heads in agreement, kinda looking like those bobble dolls or something.

**With Prism**

Prism was busy picking berries on a tree and just so happens to be on a particular branch that, in most scenarios, just so happens to break while Prism was trying to get a berry and just so happens to fall on a guy. A scenario that happens. A LOT. "Oof." Prism mumbled as she landed on a guy with a straw hat. No, not a guy. It was a girl. Although the girl did look like a guy, with her straw hat on. She wore a black shirt and black pants with a brown clothing to cover it. It reminds Prism of a western cowboy, besides the sketchbook.

**Ask me how Prism knew about "him" being a "her", I have no idea. She's that smart.**

"Oops. Sorry." Prism said as she helped the girl up. "You okay?"

The girl nodded. "I have a question. Do you know how to get back to Virdian City? I'm a bit lost. Took the wrong road."

"Just go straight ahead until you see a tree with a star shaped mark on it. Then turn right." Prism said, pointing to a path on the right. "Thanks." The girl bowed and then ran down the road. Prism went back to her berry picking business. Of course, since I have no other scenarios, the recent scenario happened all over again. _Reach. Crack. Fall. Oof._

"Sorry! Again." Prism said as she helped the girl up again. The girl giggled a little. "It's okay." she said. "I think I gotten lost again though."

"Probaly took the wrong turn." Prism said. She handed the girl an apple. "Here, have some. Freshly picked."

"Thanks." the girl said and she took off. Prism climbed up a tree again.

Now I'm being lazy and let's just say the scenario happened several more times. "We really should try to find a way to stop bumping into each other like this." Commented Prism as she helped the girl in the straw hat for the 15th time. "And I should find a way to stop getting lost." the blonde girl said with a laugh. "Pathetic really, getting lost like that." she admitted. "No, this place can get confusing if you're new. Although, my directions were quite simple...not that it matters…" Prism added when she saw the girl's gloomy face. But then, her face turned bright again. Talk about a personality switch.

"It's okay. I get lost in new places a lot. Oh!" the girl realized. "I forgot! We haven't introduced ourselves! Funny, we met each other multiple times too…"

"That's true…" Prism said, placing her finger on her chin as if she was thinking.

"My name's-" the girl started.

"Yellow?" Prism asked. The girl stared. "How do you know?" she asked. "Eh? That's actually your name?" Prism said, shocked. "Yes. Well, no. But most people call me that. My real name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde."

Prism blinked. "Armadillo de basket velvet?" she repeated confusingly. Yellow laughed. "It's Spanish. Although, that means it will say Yellow Forest Green if you think about it. But I'll prefer it if you'll call me Yellow. Prism gave her an understanding nod. Of all the things she's good at with her brain, she can't manage to do language well. With the exception of Japanese and English of course.

"I'm Prism." Prism said. "I've noticed you have your sketchbook. You go to art class or something?"

Armadillo-I mean Yellow, shook her head no. "I practice by myself." she replied. "Cool! Can I see some?" Prism asked. "Sure." Yellow gave Prism her sketchbook. Prism scanned through the pages containing many nature scenes and some Pokémon. Even some pages that looked like a hand written pokedex. The more pages Prism went through, the more it seems as though she was in a nature paradise. Until the end, which caught Prism's eyes. There were a pages of multiple characters. Though there is some single portraits, all 14 people (yes, Prism counted them all) including Yellow, were in groups. Groups of four, four, three, and three. There was even a page or two of all of them were together. Some drawings were colored, while some were black and white.

But a particular person had appeared in more pages than any others. At first, it was doodles, average drawings from a beginner artist. Then it slowly became more detail and realistic. Those drawings are in the very back of the book. The boy always wear a red cap and a white shirt with a red jacket. Usually wearing blue jeans and sneakers. One thing's for sure. That boy loves the color red. _I'll nickname him Red._ Prism decided. She also nicknamed the others. The one with the dark blue eyes and straight brown hair is nicknamed Blue, the spiky haired guy is named Green, the boy with golden eyes and a skateboard is nicknamed Gold, the blue haired girl with eyes that reminded Prism of crystals is named Crystal, the red haired guy had silver eyes, so Prism decided with Silver for the nickname. She would have given him Red, but it was already taken.

Then there was the red eyed boy with a white hat. Prism suspected that he had a secret and is hiding it under his hat, but who knows. She chose to nickname him Ruby, for those crimson eyes. She could have chosen Crimson, or Scarlet, but they sound something for a girl. _Although he has much better fashion sense than the blue girl._ The girl dressed in azure blue always seems to argue or fight with Ruby. Her clothes and eyes reminded Prism of a blue jewel, and the blue girl is now known as Sapphire. There was a kid dressed in green and is average height in some drawings, but in reality, short in other drawings. He always had a green gem on his forehead, so he's nicknamed Emerald.

The boy who always seems to be eating and getting yelled at doesn't have any distinct features as far as Prism is concerned. Same goes to the blonde one who is always yelling at the other boy. Although they do have red and green scarves, that didn't exactly give any idea. But they do seem to hover around and protect the girl with grey eyes, almost like Silver's. Almost like bodyguards. Prism noticed the girl's pearl and diamond rings and thought how rich the girl must be. No wonder there were two boys hovering around her like bees attracted to flowers. With slight differences. Prism named the gluttony, Diamond, and the blonde, Pearl. And the rich girl? Prism had no idea and decided to put Lady has the name. Or Missy. Then she had a better idea. Since diamonds and pearls are precious things, whom are given to the names of the lady's "bodyguards", she should put a precious name for the lady too. She decided with Platinum since it was a precious metal and sort of represent her eye color.

All there's left is the brunette with the pig tails and an oversized hat. Browny sounded weird. Something for a pet. Cocoa is also pet like. Same thing for Chocolate, though it did sound tasty. _No. This girl is _NOT_ a treat. Even if I didn't met her, she's _NOT_ edible._ Prism waved the thought of naming her "Grey" because it sounded boyish and cold. And this girl is anything BUT cold-hearted from the looks of it. _I should've gave that name to Silver. _Then Prism thought of anything that has to do with her personality. _Passion? No. Perky? That's an adjective. Sweetie? No, she looks nice, but not sweet. Especially near the Silver guy. I know! Soul. If the girl's gonna fight with Silver a lot, might as well send some "soul" into him because he's as lifeless looking as a ragged doll. _So Soul was the name of the brunette.

Prism thought of ALL of this in a mere minute. Maybe even 30 seconds. "Here. They're really good." Prism handed the book back to Yellow. "Thanks." Yellow replied. Prism cocked her head. "Where do you live? Viridian?" Prism asked. Yellow nodded. "I usually hang out in the Viridian Forest or Pallet Town." She said. "I go to school there actually."

"Oh? By the way, who are the people in your sketchbook?"

"Who?" Yellow asked. "You know, the 14 people in your book. Are they your friends?"

"Oh, yes, they are. They go to the same high school as me." Yellow said. Prism pointed to the Soul girl and Crystal girl. "Are they siblings? They look very similar." Prism inquired. "Actually, yes. They are. I just met the brunette a week ago." Yellow replied. "Oh." Prism eyes then lit up. "Do you need help to go back to Viridian City? I could take you there if you want."

Yellow nodded smiled. "Thanks!"

She fixed her hat a little bit. She had no idea that Prism knew that she's a girl.

**Back at the Cottage.**

Back at home, Eevee, Espeon, and Sylveon were talking amongst themselves. "Where's Prism? She should be back by now….." asked Espeon worriedly. "You think she gotten lost?"

Sylveon shook her head. "No way. She knows her way around." She said, frowning. "I'll go check." Eevee said and took off running. "Oh yeah, Sylveon, you're in charge for now!" she added without looking back.

**With Eevee**

Eevee went into the forest where Prism usually picked berries. All she found were 17 broken branches scattered about. "I'm not going to ask." Eevee sweatdropped. She sniffed the air and follow Prism's scent trail. There was also another scent, but Eevee didn't care. Her nose is only compatible with Prism's, and the others. Oh, and food of course.

Eventually, she reached the entrance of Viridian Forest. Eevee's eye twitch. _Why she came here for?_ She went into Viridian Forest and follow the trail to a cottage in the middle of the forest. _What crazy people wants to live in a place in the middle of a forest?_

**Hypocrite**

**Eevee: Geez! Sorry for be an ironic Pokémon!**

**You're not ironic! You're a normal type! Now get back in the story!**

Eevee hid in some bushes and sniffed the air. She caught Prism's scent and another scent with it.

_Food_

Eevee then noticed that she was getting a little hungry.

_If people had the idea of living in a forest, maybe they'll share food with pokemon?_

Eevee walked silently towards the door. "I don't really don't go to school." Said a voice when Eevee got closer. _Prism_. Eevee lifted up her paw and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Said an unfamiliar voice. Eevee opened her mouth, then closed it. What was she supposed to say? 'I'm an Eevee that's a little hungry and was wondering if you have something to eat?' yeah, right. We ARE talking about a talking Eevee after all. Eevee tried to pretend to sound like a wild Eevee. "E-e-evee? Bui?" Eevee face flushed pink a little.

Then the door opened. The first thing Eevee though was:

_Why the heck is the girl pretending to be a boy?_

The blonde looked down. "Oh! It's an Eevee!" She gushed. Eevee realized that Eevees are rare. Eevee wagged her bushy tail like a dog. The girl giggled. "Do you want to come inside, little one?"

Eevee bit her lip to keep from saying "I'm not little." so she nodded instead. Yellow led Eevee to what seems to be a living room. And on the couch was a wide eyed Prism who was starting to cough on her tea. "You okay?" Yellow asked worriedly. "No, I mean yes. I mean, I'm okay." Prism said. "I found an Eevee. I think it's a girl." Yellow reported happily. "Mmmm…yes, that's…interesting." Prism said as she gave Eevee a look that says: "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to get someone? You know, in case she belongs to somebody?" Prism asked, obviously pretending to not know Eevee. Though Eevee have NO idea why. "Maybe Erika could help…" Yellow noticed Eevee eyeing the cake on the table. "But first, let's get you something to eat." Yellow told Eevee. Eevee nodded happily. Yellow gave some cake to Eevee as she started devouring it in 15 seconds. Yellow giggled. "Aren't you a hungry one?" Yellow cooed, rubbing between Eevee's ears. Prism looked around the house from her seat. "Say, do you live alone? Where's your parents?" Prism asked.

Yellow bit her lip. "My parents are dead…."

Awkward silence. "But, I live with my uncle! Oh, and Chuchu with the rest of the wild pokemon!" Yellow said, attempting to lessen the atmosphere a bit. Eevee made a confused look. "What's a Chuchu?" Eevee asked. Mistake.

Yellow's eyes widen as Prism put her hand to her face. "Idiot." she said. "Oops." Eevee said nervously as she looked at the amber eyes staring at her.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

**That's it. I dunno what to think of it. Please Review. I need to know that SOMEBODY likes my sort of first story. Although it is the first story I'm proud of. I think. I don't think Youtube videos count…just talking to myself! Ha ha! I really need to stop doing that…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, Another Chapter! Thanks for people who read this. Though I have no idea how you found it. Anyway, even though Sylveon is from Kalos, I don't feel like putting Black, White, N, X, Y, etc. Sorry for people who do want them but maybe I'll think about using them as Disclaimers or something. **

**I don't own Pokemon. That's it, enjoy. Oh, Before, I might put some Aira in there, Aira is Prism. I forgot to replace the names. I fixed it now, but, who cares. Now you can enjoy. **

"You…talk..?" Yellow said. "…yes?…" Eevee answered slowly. "But didn't you talk to many other Pokémon?"

"Yeah, but you talked with a human language!" Yellow said. Yellow turned to Prism. "Did you know about this?"

"Mmmhmmm…actually, that's my Eevee." Prism said. Yellow's eyes widen. "But, you just asked…"

"Yeah, to be honest, I like to make Eevee mad!" Prism said cheerfully. Eevee snapped. "You little…" Eevee glared. She lunged past Yellow and tackled Prism to the ground. A fight broke out and all Yellow could see is dust. _Mental note for dusting better,_

"Um…girls? Or Eevee…you can stop now…" Yellow said. The dust cleared with Prism having a few scratches and Eevee happily sitting next to her. "I won!" Eevee cheered.

Yellow stared at Eevee a little. Eevee sweatdropped. "Yes?" she asked. "I just have this thought!" Yellow clapped her hands once. "Why don't you go to Professor Oak's lab and talk to him! I'm sure he'll love to see a talking Eevee!"

"No." Eevee replied. "I'm not a specimen. I'm an Eevee."

"Professors do observe Pokémon you know." Prism said.

"Still, I don't like when a stranger looks at me with a big magnifying glass. Their eyes get bigger and it looks like the giant eyeball is stalking me." Eevee shivered. "I don't think Professor Oak is going to observe you like that…" Yellow replied. Prism then noticed a reminder on the calendar. "Dex Holder meeting today. Don't be late. Starts at 10:30." She read out loud. Yellow just listened, then check the clock. 10:35.

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" Yellow scramble to get out the door. "Oops. I forgot my bag." Yellow bag and ran out the door.

Before they knew it, Eevee and Prism were left alone. "We should leave. You know, back home." Eevee said. "Fine."

They went out the door and walked out the forest. "So…should we go to the Professor's lab?" Prism asked. "Are you kidding?" Eevee asked. "Well, I want to see if the others are going to be there."

"Others?"

"Yeah," Prism explained about her makeshift names from Yellow's sketchbook. "So you practically invaded Yellow's privacy." Eevee said. "Yes. I mean no!" Prism said. "As your babysitter, I order you to learn manners when we go home." Eevee said. "You're not my babysitter! And I'm your master, not the other way around! Besides, I'm taller than you!" Prism said back. "And don't order me around!"

They continued arguing while they just absentmindedly walk.

**Pallet Town**

Eevee sweatdropped. "I don't believe it."

"WHY THE HECK DID WE END UP HERE!"

"I guess it is destiny's orders." Prism said as Eevee was murmuring about how they end up here without knowing where it was.

While they were arguing, their legs just walked them to Professor Oak's lab. Strange.

"Well, we should-" Eevee turned to Prism but realized she was gone. "Prism?" Eevee then saw Prism peeking at a window. "What are you doing?" Eevee hissed. "Shh…" Prism shushed Eevee and continued looking at the window with one ear at the wall. "Eavesdropping?" Eevee said. Prism nodded. "Don't just-"Eevee got shushed by Prism's hand.

Eevee glared daggers at Prism while Prism was too intrigued by eavesdropping. Eevee stopped glaring and decided climb to peek a little through the window.

**Hypocrite.**

**Eevee: Yeah, that's your problem**

**In the lab, BTW, The Sinnoh people aren't there**

"Sorry I'm late!" Yellow said. "It's okay. You weren't that late." Blue said. "Yeah right! Did you know how long we-" Gold gpt kicked in the guts by Crystal. "Why were you late?" Sapphire asked. "Well, ya see…I met a girl named Prism…" Yellow began telling the story.

**Eevee: Lazybones**

**I'll like to see YOU type someday.**

By the time Yellow reached to the point of the talking Eevee, everyone started talking. "Really! A talking Eevee!" Emerald said. "Why didn't you bring it here!?"

"Well, it belongs to Prism…" Yellow started. "Then bring her here!" Gold said (At this point, Prism was murmuring about how she isn't some kind of toy). "Where does she live?"

"I dunno."

"Why didn't you ask?!"

"You can't expect her to ask that when she was late." Crystal scolded.

"Oh well." Red said.

Silver stayed silent but glared at Green when he said "Pesky Woman" to Blue, who was talking about some scheme to find the talking Eevee. This is the point when Eevee glared at Blue from the window. Prism just sweatdropped. "Maybe I could give Eevee and Prism some clothes!" Ruby said happily. Sapphire pretended to gag at this and Prism and Eevee did too. "Should we just talk about what we're here for? Not for this talking Eevee. Although it's really intriguing…" said Sapphire.

"The meeting can wait. I want to see the talking Eevee!" Gold said. "It's just a talking Eevee." Blue said, doing a fake glare. "Cut the act, I know you are interested in this Eevee." Gold said.

"Well, you should just look out the window." Green said. Everyone looked out the window. Prism and Eevee froze.

They were caught.

**Outside**

"I'm leaving!" Eevee ran away. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" Prism said. "IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eevee said in a distance. "You're not a man! You're an Eevee! You're not even male!" Prism shouted. She noticed a Pidgeotto (I don't think I spell it right) fly by. "Wha?" Prism said when the door opened and the guy Prism nicknamed Gold got out. "Are you Prism?" Gold asked. "Er…yes…" Prism said. "Where's your talking Eevee? Can I have it? Umph." Gold got kicked in his guts by Crystal again. "Sorry." Crystal apologized to Prism. "Okay…" Prism said.

Then she noticed everyone else came out too. "Wait, where's the Eevee?" Blue said, looking around. "She left." Prism said. "Aww…"

Yellow then realized she forgot her hat and instinctively hold her ponytail and looked at Prism. "Yeah, I knew you were a girl. No worries." Prism said. Yellow looked half surprised and half relieved, Prism had no idea why. Then the Pidgeotto came back and well, and is carrying Eevee who was cursing to Arceus.

**Manners?**

**Eevee: Let's see you putting in manners if you're about to get eaten alive by an oversize bird!**

**Pidgeottos are not oversize.**

**Eevee: Check again, it's a pidgeot you doofus!**

**It doesn't even prey on Eevees**

**Eevee: This is the black sheep of the family!**

"It's a Pidgeot!" Gold said. "And I thought it was a Pidgeotto." Prism said. The bird kinda hovered the dex holder plus Prism. "Don't just stand there!" snapped Eevee. "Help me!"

The others expect for Silver, Green, and Prism were in awe by the talking Eevee. "Cool! Talk some more!" Gold said. Eevee shoot arrows at him with her eyes. "Okay then. Stop gawking and help me you dimwits!"

Prism cupped her hand over her mouth. "Try attacking it!" she shouted.

"If you're blind, I suggest getting glasses. This bird is holding me upside down for Mew's sake! I can't move any of my paws!"

Prism sweatdropped at that. "Oops."

Green took out Charizard. "Charizard, use flamethrower on the Pidgeot!" Green ordered. The Charizard shot out a beam of fire that scorched the Pidgeot and Eevee. Both were covered in soot. "Hey! Watch where you're firing!" Eevee said with an angry mark on her head.

"We'll give you a bath later!" Prism said happily. "I'll wipe that smile off your face when I get down!"

Pidgeot finally got the concept that Charizard tried to smoke it and got on a rampage. It used aerial ace while still clutching on Eevee. It aimed straight to Charizard. "Charizard, get Eevee and dodge it." Green said dully. Charizard just cocked its head and grabbed Eevee from Pidgeot. Pidgeot turned and chirped loudly and it sounded mad. Eevee jumped towards Prism and scratched her face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Prism said. "I told you I will wipe that smile off your face." Eevee replied. "I wasn't even smiling!"

"It looks like we have another Ruby and Sapphire." Emerald murmured. "I agree." Green said as he returned his Charizard. "Agree with what?" Ruby and Sapphire asked at the same time.

"Nothing."

Blue grabbed Eevee and lift it up to her face. She stare at it intently. Then she smiled. Evilly. "You look cute!" she said. Eevee struggled to get out of her grasp. "I don't trust you thief. You have the word thief written all over your face!" she spat. "Well, it may look cute, but it has attitude." Emerald said.

"Aww…don't be a meanie." Blue said to Eevee. Eevee used scratch on Blue's face. "Hey! OW!" Blue let go of Eevee. "My poor face!" Blue glared at Eevee despite the pain. "You just made the worst enemy you could ever have!"

"Try me." Eevee murmured. Blue glared even harder, which surprisingly, got glared down by Eevee.

"She's good." Red said. Everyone else except for Blue sweatdropped. "I don't know. You should see Flareon when she's angry. Or was it Umbreon?" Prism wondered. Eevee turned to Prism. "I thought it was Glaceon. Remember when Umbreon accidentally knock over one of her ice sculptures?"

"Yeah, but let's not forget about the time when Jolteon pretty much scorch the whole garden."

"Yeah, but Leafeon was scarier than him."

"But how about Vaporeon. She was scary one time."

"But Espeon is scarier than Vaporeon."

"But Flareon tops it."

"No, I think it's Glaceon."

"No, because Leafeon is better than Glaceon."

"But Umbreon totally makes it like a tea party."

"More like Flareon did that."

The dex holders continued listening to the conversation, completely ignored.

**After 3 minutes**

"Well, in the end, we can come to a conclusion." Eevee said. Prism nodded.

"What conclusion?" asked Sapphire. "The conclusion is…" Prism said. "That either one can make annihilate Blue in a scariest person/pokemon contest." Eevee finished.

"Trust me, no one can beat Blue in that…contest." Gold said. "You haven't seen her true potential."

"Neither have you with the others." Prism and Eevee said.

"I don't know, but they sound scary either way." Red said.

Ruby eyes brightened. "Can I take your measurement?"

The dexholders sweatdropped except for Sapphire, who had an angry mark instead. Eevee and Prism just stared at him, eyes twitching.

"WHAT THA HECK?! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Eevee said. "I AGREE!" Sapphire said.

Ruby stared at Eevee. Eevee sweatdropped. "Cut to the chase. I have enough staring contests for today." Eevee said. Suddenly, Ruby gave Eevee a bone crushing hug. "You're just soooo cute!" he said as he snuggled Eevee. Eevee was trying to save her life by actually breathing. "Can't breathe…" Eevee said.

"Is…he actually…a girl?" Prism asked. Sapphire put her hand to her face. "Believe it or not. He's a boy."

When Eevee thought she was going to die, Ruby FINALLY let go of Eevee. Eevee gasped for breathe. "What's wrong with you?" she gasped.

Ruby didn't hear because he was inspecting Prism closely.

Too close.

Like inches apart too close.

_What's with this…kid? _

Ruby was still inspecting Prism with narrowed eyes.

_Okay, that's it. Forgive me Ruby, but it needs to be done._

Prism took out a frying pan and baseball style, bang Ruby's face and crashed him into the wall.

"Ruby! You okay?" Yellow asked. Ruby nodded. Even when he had a huge red mark on his face and he had those squiggly eyes.

"He'll be fine." Sapphire said. "What were you trying to pull, Prissy Boy?"

"I wanted to what size she fits so I can sew something…"

Sapphire slapped her head with her hand. "Forget I even asked…"

"Where did you get that pan anyway?" Red asked. Prism shrugged. "I have no idea whatsoever."

Crystal put her hand to her chin, as if thinking. "Hmm…maybe I could use that on Gold…"

"Oh, come on Super Serious Gal! Your kicks are deadly enough! I don't want metal KO-ing me everyday!" Gold said. Crystal ignored him.

"Oh yeah, we never did intros. I'm Crystal." Crystal said to Prism. Prism blinked. "Huh? I'm mean…yeah, okay…" Prism said. "That guy is Gold." She said, pointing at Gold. "Hi gal!" Gold replied. Eevee stopped and stared at him.

"I'm Sapphire." Sapphire said. Prism and Eevee twitched. "I'm Ruby." Ruby said. Prism had this "What the…" face. Eevee just stared, open mouth. "And I'm Emerald." Emerald said.

Eevee turned at Prism. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Prism just slowing turned her head, twitching. Blue frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Prism said. "Yes." Eevee said at the same time, both looking at Blue. Prism and Eevee looked at each other, then turn back to Blue. "It's nothing." Prism assured. "It's something." Eevee replied at the same time. Again, both looked at each other, glaring.

"It's just that I nicknamed you guys while I was looking through Yellow's sketchbook. Apparently, my guesses were way too weird because they ended up being your _real _names." Prism said. "Although, who names their child after colors, I have no idea." Eevee murmured. Everyone sweatdropped. Blue fake smiled. "I'll ignore that for your own good."

"I don't need a thief to protect my own good." Said Eevee. "Why you little…" Blue glared at Eevee while trying to smile. Eevee glared back. Prism sweatdropped. "Anyway, so…no intros needed. Unless you want to but…yeah." Prism said. Eevee then realized the time. "We got to go, the others will be worried sick." Eevee said. "What others?" Blue nagged. "None of your business. Get a life." Eevee retorted. "That's it!" Blue tackled Eevee who just dodged. "Come on." Eevee told Prism.

"Umm…sure? See ya Yellow! Everyone!" Prism said. "Hopefully without Blue." Eevee commented under her breath. "I heard that." Blue snapped. Prism waved and ran back with Eevee on her side. Then they stopped. "Umm…something wrong?" Red asked. Prism turned and walked back. "I forgot how to get back home!" she said. Everyone collapsed. "How did you get here anyway?" Gold asked. Prism shrugged. "I don't know. We just ended up here while we're arguing."

"That's….weird…" Ruby said. "Says the guy who likes sewing." Eevee commented. "Hey! What's wrong with sewing?" Ruby asked defensively. "It's not the sewing that's the problem, it's the one who uses a needle and thread to sew." Eevee replied.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Ask Sapphire, not me."

"What's wrong with me, Sapph?" Ruby asked Sapphire. "EVERYTHING!" She yelled with an angry mark on her head. Ruby was trying to shield himself with his hands. "Okay okay! What did I do wrong?"

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"

Eevee turned her attention to the others. "I don't know, have a map?"

Emerald handed Prism a map. Prism looked at it. "So, we go here, turn the left, no, the other left. Wait, is it this one? Or…Urgh! Eevee, you read it!" Prism handed the map to Eevee. More like drop it really. On Eevee's head. "Ow! Watch it!" Eevee said, rubbing her head. "Yeah, sorry, just figure out where to go." Prism said impatiently. "Well, don't look at me. _You're _the smart one."

"Honestly, smart mouth, why don't you do your talking at home?"

"I do. Just not as much. And don't call me smart mouth."

**The name is does suit you.**

**Eevee: I don't remember asking for your opinion.**

"JUST READ THE MAP!" Prism said. Eevee shuffled around the map to get a good look at it. After a while, Eevee shrugged. "I don't know either." She said. "Great. Now what are we going to do?" Prism murmured. "You can come to my house." Yellow said. "If we have to, then fine. So long as the thief over there doesn't come." Eevee said. "I'm not the only thief. And I never steal." Blue said. The rest of the Dex holders sweatdropped.

Eevee didn't believe Blue either. "Yeah, wouldn't count on it. I just hope Sylveon can keep it under control." Eevee said. "Wait. There are other pokemon that can talk too?" Sapphire said, still clutching a K. Ruby. "Yeah. Just the Eeveelutions. No big deal." Prism said. "Don't even _Think _about following us." Eevee said to Blue. "Stop picking on me! Like I said, I'm not the only thief." Blue said. Eevee smirked. "I thought you said you don't steal. Not the only thief…yeah…" Eevee said.

Blue covered her mouth. She realized that she slipped twice. Eevee was too good for her.

_Does Eevee have a special Ability called "T.T.T.?" (Tell the Truth) or something?_

Suddenly, Prism gasped. "Oh no!" she said worriedly. "I think I left a couple of pepper flavored cookies on the counter."

"Is that a problem?" Ruby said, recovering from his semi coma.

"Yes. Flareon is going to be in Hyper mode if she eats too many pepper." Prism said glumly.

"You idiot! Why did you even bake pepper cookies anyway?" Eevee snapped.

"Don't look at me!"

"I AM looking at you."

"It's just Leafeon said that one of Oddy's kid wanted one and apparently likes spicy stuff."

"So you baked a bunch of pepper cookies for Oddy's kid. And forgot them on the counter. When Flareon could assume it to be regular cookies. And eat it. And go Hyper mode. And probably-"

"Yes. Basically." Prism said. Eevee groaned. That's it. Yellow, if you can, take us back to your house. I think I could figure out which way to go from there. If not, Prism will." Eevee told Yellow. Yellow nodded. "Good. Hopefully, we can go back home in no time." Prism said.

"That's if the house isn't burned down yet." Eevee said.

"At least _try_ to be positive."

So, after quick good byes and stuff, Yellow guided Prism and Eevee to her house. Although, Eevee and Prism had a feeling they were being followed.

**When I read this again, I laughed like crazy. Just saying. Tell me if this is funny. That's my goal. Please review. Anything else? Hmm...disclaimers check...Ah, whatever. See ya, next time!**

**Eevee: You can't see them you know.**

**Me: Ya know what? You're banned from this place until one week later**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back and Pokemon ain't mine!**

**At Yellow's house**

"Here we are." Yellow said. "Thanks. We can take it from here. Go back to…the meeting or whatever. Sorry for the trouble." Prism said. "No, it's no trouble at all." Yellow said. Prism nodded and ran ahead with Eevee at her side. "See ya!" she said. Yellow waved even though Prism didn't see and went back to the lab.

**At the Cottage**

Prism opened the door. "We're here!" Prism said. "What took you so long!" Flareon snapped. "Good to see you're not in Hype mode." Eevee said. "She almost did. Luckily, Leafeon took the cookies to Oddy's place just in time." Glaceon said.

**Just to let you people know, Oddy's an Oddish. **

**Eevee: Duh.**

**I thought I told you you're banned.**

"Yeah, next time Prism, DON'T leave peppered goods laying on the counter." Espeon said. "Yeah, okay. Where's the others?" Prism asked. "I think they're visiting Blackie's three cubs." Espeon said. Prism eyes widen. "Oh! Blackie had cubs! Did she named them yet?" she gushed.

"Don't think so." Flareon said. "Well, I want to see them, Bye!" Prism ran out to the left. "But you just got back! And it's on the right!" Espeon said. Prism stopped and turned back. "Sheesh. What a pain in the neck." Eevee grumbled. Glaceon narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so grumpy?" she said.

"None of your business." Eevee snapped. Glaceon flinched back. "Okay. I'll just ask Prism."

"So, when can we see your sculptures again?" Flareon said. "When Prism decides to take a picture." Glaceon replied curtly. "Oh, come on! It won't be the same! Your sculptures are awesome! Why can't we see!" Flareon said. "I don't trust you, Eevee, or Jolteon after the last incident." Glaceon said.

"So, we're going to be banned from your workshop for eternity?"

"No. Wait for when Prism actually goes to school for once."

"That's going to be…never!"

"Exactly."

"Although, there's an .o1% that Prism might go to school." Espeon said helpfully. "What if it's the other 99.99%?" Flareon said. Espeon shrugged. "Well…that's a possibility too. And Eevee, get a little farther away from me please. I don't want to get dirty. And wash yourself while you're at it."

**Yes. Espeon is like Prissy Boy.**

**With Prism and Blackie the Mother Ursaring**

"Hi ya Blackie!" Prism said at the entrance to a cave. "SHH!" said a voice. A female Ursaring came out. "Please, the cubs are sleeping." She said. Prism covered her mouth and nodded. "Can I see them?" she whispered. Blackie nodded and led Prism deeper in the cave. There was still some light in the cave, so Prism can see things without tripping. Much.

Umbreon, Leafeon, Sylveon, and the others are there too. "Hi Prism." Sylveon whispered greeted. Prism waved in greeting too.

They were gathering around a nest of soft moss and twigs and leaves. In the nest was three Teddiursa, curled up nest to each other, sleeping. They look like a big ball of orange fur.

"Kawaii." Prism whispered. "Did you named them?"

Blackie shook her head. "No."

**Oh. I forgot. The reason why Prism is able to speak with Blackie is because Blackie is also using charades a little while talking. Prism has no Pokemon talking skills, but is a master at guessing games. Some pokemon who is friends with her knows to use charades for her to understand.**

"Are you going to name them any time soon?" asked Leafeon. "Not until a week later. I'll figure out their personalities then." Blackie said.

"Okay then. Well, we better get going. See ya, Blackie." Said Vaporeon, getting up. Everyone followed suite except for Prism, who was standing. "Bye Blackie."

Blackie waved in farewell. "Bye." She said. Everyone quietly got out of the cave.

**While walking back**

"So, I'm assuming you're the one who left Oddy's peppered cookies on the counter?" Umbreon said to Prism. "If you're angry, annoyed, scared, or whatever. Sorry." Prism said. "You're lucky Flareon didn't eat it." Jolteon said. "I know."

"Either way, where were you and Eevee? You were gone for a VERY long time." Leafeon asked. Prism explained everything.

"Still…who names their child after colors?" Umbreon said. "That's exactly what Eevee said!" Prism replied. "Maybe colors are symbiotic." Suggested Sylveon.

**Back with Eevee**

"Who names their child after colors?" Glaceon asked. "Maybe the colors are symbiotic." Suggested Espeon.

"For what? The rainbow?" Flareon said sarcastically. "Yeah….?"

"Not likely." Eevee grumbled. "Okay, Attitude King, or Queen, what do you think?" Glaceon said. "Simple. Their parents are crazy."

"Have you even seen their parents?" Espeon said. "…no…but…even if they are famous and protect us from evil and etc. they don't have one normal mind in there." Eevee said. "Liiiiike?" Glaceon said. "I though Yellow was normal."

"No. Yellow kept taking wrong turns for seventeen times and maybe more if Prism didn't help. Yellow also likes looking like a boy. Sapphire is a wild girl. Ruby is like a girl…*Gags*. Emerald…is…REALLY short. I mean toddler short. When he's eleven. And seems to…I'm not even saying it. Gold is…well…the troublemaker….in the end, Crystal might be the most normal one." Eevee said. "But still has SOME craziness in her."

**Hypocrite (Eevee can't do anything because she got kicked out for a while)**

"Although, when we walked back, I felt as if someone or someones are following us…" Eevee said. "Weird. Maybe it's just the wind?" Glaceon suggested.

**Back at the Lab**

The Sinnoh Trio came to the lab.

"Hey! What did we miss?" Pearl asked. "Nothing. Except for a talking Eevee." Blue said sweetly. "Eevee can't talk." Platinum-

**Platinum: Commoners like you must address me as Lady or Lady Bertliz**

**I am the one narrating, not you**

"Well, this Eevee can." Sapphire said. "Where is it?" Diamond said, munching on a rice ball. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Pearl yelled at Diamond. "Oh, it's gone with her friend. Don't worry you'll meet them soon."

**With Yellow (Yeah, sorry for the short Sinnoh Trio Debut. I honestly have no idea left)**

Yellow was walking back to the lab when she heard a loud rustle in the bushes. "Huh?" Yellow walked towards the bushes. Then, Ruby popped out. "Ahh!" Yellow jumped back in surprise. "Oops. Sorry." Ruby said. "Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Yellow asked. "Blue blackmailed me to follow you. Of all people. My clothes are dirty!" Ruby complained. "Why do you need to follow me?" Yellow cocked her head. "Blue wanted to spy on Prism, so I kinda shot a tracking device on her basket."

"You do archery?"

"No. Blue told me the tracking device had wings so I just controlled it with a remote control." Ruby held up a rectangular device. "So…" Yellow said. "So we're going to find Prism's house? Correct."

**Cottage**

Prism groaned as she finally slumped in the chair for dinner. "Finally…"

"It could have been done quicker if SOMEBODY didn't mix the salt with the sugar…" growled Flareon. "I was I supposed to know?! It happens all the time." Vaporeon said. "Besides, Espeon didn't do so much as to lift a paw!"

Espeon lifted her head up in dignity. "You expect me to get covered head to tail with sticky dough? I think not."

"You could at least use psychic to carry some stuff!" said Jolteon. "At least _I _didn't make the stove malfunction!" Espeon shot back. "Well…at least we finally got the fried rice." Leafeon said. "Half burnt." Muttered Umbreon. Prism just looked at the argument. "Yeah, but whose idea was it to turn off the lights?" Eevee said. "Didn't a rolling pin just hit the switch off?" Sylveon said.

"Yes. Because of Flareon." Glaceon reported. "If you didn't trip me with your tail, maybe I wouldn't knock the bucket up and knock over the bowl that just so happens to be the thing for the eggs to fly like those catapults to send the pin to hit the switch!" Flareon had to take a deep breath after. "Dinner is always a pain." Complained Espeon. "Like, what DO you need to complain about? You didn't do anything except watching us like a TV." Umbreon said. "Let's calm down. No use crying over spilt milk. What's done is done. Now, let's eat." Sylveon said. "Fine…" Everyone grumbled.

"Yes! Itada-" Prism was interrupted with a knock on the door. "Visitors?" Leafeon said. "Not that I know of." Eevee said. "Unless…"

"I'll get it!" And Vaporeon bounded to the door. She reached up to unlock the door and opened it. She came across with 13 people. A certain boy with a skate board and (a billiard cue?) was staring intently at Vaporeon. "Um…who are you?" Vaporeon asked.

**Stupid thing to do.**

**Vaporeon: Oops**

**At least they're dex holders.**

**Vaporeon: Oh goo-wait WHAT?!**

"It's another talking pokemon!" exclaimed what Vaporeon believed is Emerald. He's really the shortest person…like a toddler…so yeah, that's obvious. "Yes, How do you do…wait…what are you doing here?" Vaporeon said. "Well-" Blue started.

"Actually, perfect timing! We were just about to have dinner! Join us! Mind the food, they're half burnt. Oh, and the kitchen. And maybe a few fireballs. Or shadow balls. Or Energy balls. Or thunderbolts. Or-you know what? Just go in!" Vaporeon herded everyone in the kitchen. "We have visit-EEK!"

**With the others**

Vaporeon just left when Prism and Eevee ate the fried rice without her. "You should wait for Vaporeon." Leafeon commented. Prism and Eevee shook their heads. "Hungry."

At the moment, they both turned pale, then greeen. Then they ran for the sink and threw up. "It can't be THAT bad." Espeon murmured. "But…to be on the safe side, I'm not trying it."

"You just don't want to get dirty." Flareon rolled her eyes. "So? Got a problem?" Espeon said. Flareon and Espeon started glaring at each other. "Umm…come on guys…let's not get to a cat fight. Again. So…yeah…" Jolteon said to no avail. "Okay, fine do whatever. Just, don't try to kill each other."

Prism and Eevee were at the table…kinda knocked out from the stuff called food…poison.

"Say that to my face." Espeon growled. "Gladly." Flareon said. Then they start shooting flames and psybeams at each other. Sylveon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Umbreon, and Glaceon start dodging the flying dough, plates (that got smashed to pieces), forks (they're now called darts, stuck to the walls and ceilings), knives (they shouldn't even have them at all), and star shaped lights and flamethrowers here and there. Prism and Eevee are still KO.

"We have visit-EEK" Vaporeon just got in the mess and just nearly dodged a sharp (and I mean REALLY sharp) knife. The visitors, though the others didn't know who it is because they were busy dodging random stuff, were panicking. "Duck!" Blue said. "What? There's no duck." Diamond said. "Not that duck! DUCK!" Pearl tackled Diamond to the ground to avoid a clever. Yes. A clever.

The gang noticed the other Eevee evolutions. "When I say don't try to kill each other, doesn't mean you can kill us instead!" Jolteon said. If the gang didn't need to worry about flying objects and flames, they would have been in awe. Espeon then jumped on Gold, putting his hat down so he can't see ("What?!") and then jumped off to avoid flamethrower, which landed on Gold. "HEY!" Gold said, covered in soot. His hat was burnt to a crisp and his hair is puffy like Flint's hairstyle.

"That was my favorite ha-Whoa!" Gold ducked to avoid flaming hot swift. Vaporeon was trying to quench the fire with water gun while dodging but failed miserably. Umbreon was under the table. It was the safest place. Unfortunately, everyone else was too far away to get to the table unharmed.

Oh, just to let you know, Prism and Eevee are still knocked out. Miraculously, they didn't get hit by anything.

Yep. Espeon pride and Flareon attitude made even the smallest arguments turn to a HUGE life and death experience. So keep your guard around the talking Eevee friends. Until next time!

**Gold: Fix my hat first!**

**Ask the tailor!**

**O-O ^_^ **

**Yep. That's it! Finally finished! Oh, the high school part isn't there yet until later. Give me a few more chapters. Be patient. (Hypocrite)**

**Gold: What about my hat!**

**Prism: Groan**

**Eevee: Never eat half burnt rice…**

**Me: One. Buy a new hat. Two. Oh well. Three. I'll keep that in mind.**

**Cookies to those who hates rice! ^^ Not like I have any. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're back! Pokemon isn't mine! Enjoy the chapter! ^^ And review while you're at it!**

"I hate my life." Prism said. The fight thankfully ended with Ruby's fashion sense and Sapphire's sympathy. Espeon and Ruby had a great hit off with contests and beauty ("We have another Prissy Boy.") while Flareon and Sapphire were talking the exact opposite. The rest just sat down on the floor even though it's litter with food seasonings because they were tired from the dodging.

**Gold: Hat?**

**No. And your puppy eyes won't work on me. **

"I'm…never gonna be here without a helmet." Gold groaned, still upset with the burnt hat. "Yeah, give me a pillow." Emerald said, falling over.

Gold: still alive

Prism: half KO

Eevee: half KO

Blue: still alive

Silver: alive

Green: alive

Red: alive with a bleeding hand (don't worry, Yellow is getting bandages)

Yellow: Couple of scratches, but fine.

Crystal: Half KO

Emerald: Asleep, or KO

Diamond: Sleeping.

Pearl: alive

Platinum: worn out (actually, everyone is)

Silver: Alive

"So…you deal with this every day?" Blue asked Prism. Prism nodded. "Somewhat." She said. "Depends."

"I think more jewels on the rim…maybe more frills?" Ruby said to Espeon. "Yes. Blue jewels. Make sure they're not foggy. And add more sequins. Frills here and there." Espeon replied. "I hate him." Sapphire said. "Agree. I have enough from Espeon, I don't need double the trouble." Flareon said.

**Since I'm feeling sorry (mainly for Red's bleeding hand and Prism's tummy ache) we're skip to after.**

**Eevee: I have a tummy ache too!**

**Yeah, I don't feel sympathetic. Let's go on before Eevee scratches my eye out.**

"So…yeah…what brings you here?" Prism said. "Oh! Well, ask Blue." Red said as he fiddled with his bandaged hand. "You might want to stop doing that if you want it to heal." Leafeon said. She put some herbal medicine in the bandages so the cut could be heal quicker.

Oh, in case you're wondering, Red got his huge cut by a flaming hot swift that was driven to Red's hand and got bigger by a butter knife (If you believe that butter knives are harmless, that rule is disabled in the house).

Even the bluntest knife can be dangerous.

Red stopped fiddling with the bandages but kinda scratches it. "No scratches either. Deal with the itchiness."

"Well Blue? Oh, I'm Prism." Prism said, addressing the last part to the Sinnoh people. "We know. Blue told us everything." Platinum said. "Mmm…so…why are you here again?"

"To see where you live of course." Blue said happily. "For…" Eevee said. "Oh! I just remember!" Vaporeon said. "Be right back!"

Vaporeon went back to the kitchen and came back with a basket. "I made berry tarts!" she said. "It's not…harmful is it?" Crystal said. "Nope! You can trust Leafeon, Sylveon, or Vaporeon's food. Glaceon too if it's frozen or cold food. The rest depends and some are never to be trusted." Eevee said. "If you're referring to those cherry pies two weeks ago, it was Flareon's fault!" Espeon said. "My fault? I just gave you the sugar! You're the one who put the out of date milk!"

"Do they always fight over this?" Pearl asked. "No. Yesterday was Umbreon and Glaceon, the other day was Flareon and Jolteon. One time was Leafeon and Vaporeon. Another time was me and Espeon. Sylveon never fights. Oh, one time we destroyed half the house and got a horde of angry beedrill." Eevee said. "That was Jolteon's fault." Vaporeon said. "And yours too!" Jolteon protested.

"They remind me of a certain quarrel duo." Emerald snuck a peek at Sapphire and Ruby. "What?" They said simultaneously. Emerald shook his head. "Nothing."

"So, what do you say if you want to come with me?" Blue bribed to Leafeon. "I'm sure you won't have to worry about these quarrels and your life at stake."

Leafeon sweatdropped. Then she used vine whip to carry Blue (who was struggling to get away) out the door and locked it. "That's not going to keep her away." Green said. Then a ditto unlocked the door and in came Blue. "That's right!"

"How annoying." Eevee said. "Thank you."

"These are good." Diamond said as he munched on a berry tart. "Hey. Save some for me!" Gold grabbed a tart and took a bite. He literally spit fire. "These are horrible!" he yelled. "That's because you took a tomato berry flavored one." Flareon said in matter-of-factly manner. "The water's in the back." Glaceon told Gold. Gold ran to the kitchen.

Everyone else took a tart, careful to not get the spicy ones (really, just look for the red colored ones. DUH!).

"Delicious!" Sapphire said. "Dia-no Diamond, don't eat all the tarts!" Pearl caught Diamond taking three or four more tarts.

**Great, now I want one…I'm hungry! And dinner's only 30 minutes away!**

**Vaporeon: I'll give you some!**

**Thanks! Hold the Tomato berries! Extra Oran!**

After they finished the snack, Eevee then ushered them out. "Hey! What the-" Gold said. "Now that you know where we live, good day and good luck. I mean it." Eevee replied. "And don't even think about stealing."

"Hmph."

"What do you mean good-" Platinum said but Eevee already closed the door. "That was rude." Sapphire said. "I agree." Gold said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

**With Prism**

"That wasn't nice." Prism said. "Maybe you should have told them?" Sylveon said. "They better not come here then. I hate dirty clothes." Espeon said. "You don't wear clothes." Reminded Glaceon. "So?"

"They'll figure it out. Besides, they have Pokémon." Eevee said. "Still…" Umbreon said. "Well…as long as they are smart enough to not go through the trees, they should be fine." Eevee said. "And if they aren't?" asked Leafeon.

"Then my suspicions of them being idiots are confirmed."

"That's one way to put it." Jolteon said. "Let's hope that their family won't sue us if they are dead."

"That's a little exaggeration." Vaporeon. "Could happen to weaklings." Glaceon said. "But we're talking about the strongest people! They'll be fine." Sylveon said. "Assuming." Espeon said. "Assuming?" asked Leafeon. "Just assuming."

"Why are we talking about this?" Prism asked. "I dunno. Or care." Eevee said. "Now, we should clean up a little." Espeon said. "Of course you're going to say that. Of course."

**Dex holders**

"What do you think Eevee means by that?" Red asked. Green shrugged. "Well…maybe a scary pokemon will come out?" Emerald suggested. Yellow shook her head. "Don't think so."

"Well…we're back to your house Yellow. All's well that ends well." Blue said. (Is the saying correct?)

**5 minutes later**

"We're finished!" Prism said. The living room was sparkling clean. Espeon nodded in approval. "Are you going to school?" she asked. "Again? No. Why ask? For the one hundred thousand and fifty six time."

**You counted?**

**Prism: Well…actually, Jolteon did. In total it was that many times. **

…**in your whole life?**

**Prism: I think.**

"Because I thought after meeting them dex holders that you would."

"Since when do they go to school?"

Espeon looked at the computer. Everyone was crowded over the computer. Prism walked behind them. "What's up?" Prism asked. "The ceiling." Umbreon said without turning around. "Ha ha, very funny. What are you looking at?"

"The computer screen." Murmured Flareon.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Oh, just something about this high school where all the dex holders are attending. No big deal." Jolteon shrugged. "Let me see." Prism scrolled down the computer. There was a high school where they are attending. Why are they attending, Prism has guesses. But still…

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Prism asked her Eevee friends. "Wait let me guess…do I want to apply?" everyone nodded. "No."

"Oh come on! At least try!" complained Flareon. "NO! Why do you want me to go so badly anyway?"

"A) You need a life. B) So Glaceon can let me, Flareon, and Eevee in her room." Jolteon replied. Prism sweatdropped. "Of course there's going to be something like that."

"The requirements to go to the school is to have one pokemon at hand." Vaporeon read from the screen. "Vapor…" Prism growled. "I'M NOT GOING TO A SCHOOL! I prefer homeschooling."

"More like self teaching." Muttered Flareon. "But we help out." Sylveon pointed out. "Only sometimes. Besides, we can see the dex holders more often and maybe learn a thing or two if she goes to school."

"I don't want to see the thief." Eevee grumbled. "You don't really know if she's really a thief." Leafeon said. "Nope. Said so herself. Besides, she's not to be trusted." Eevee responded.

"I'm going to bed early. And no, I'm not going." Prism said as she went upstairs. The rest looked at each other. "Well, Leafeon, Do whatever it is you do at night besides sleeping. I'm pretty sure you don't sleep until midnight. Espeon, lock the door." Eevee instructed.

"But I don't want to! What if the door have germs?" whined Espeon. "Girl, this whole place is sparkling clean. Not a single speck of dust. Deal with it."

"But-"

"Grr…fine! Umbreon you do it. Does anyone know how to cover the key hole and the space below?" Eevee asked. "Why?" Leafeon cocked her head in confusion. "Because, that little pain in the tail knows where we live. I won't be surprised if she comes back here." Eevee said. "By that, you mean Blue, right?" Jolteon said. "Who else?"

"Umm…that silent red head? Or even Yellow."

"Why would Yellow do that? She's pure innocence! Okay, not really, but still…"

"No, I mean the guy with the skateboard."

"You mean Gold?"

"Yeah, that guy."

"He's not a lock expert. Espeon, use Light screen around the house as much as possible. We might also need a lookout…"

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Vaporeon said. "I'm not taking any chances. Sylveon, can you be the lookout? Or maybe partner up with Umbreon and take turns?" Eevee said. "Sure." Sylveon said. "Okay." Umbreon said, just finishing locking the door. Espeon start putting up the light screen.

Glaceon shook her head. "I really think this is unnecessary."

"Well…you can never be over prepared." Eevee said.

**The next morning **

"Hi Flare!" greeted Prism when she opened her bedroom door. "Hi Pripri!" Flareon said. Prism frowned. "Okay…why are you calling my nickname all of the sudden?"

"You used my nickname." Flareon huffed. "Oh…" Prism said.

**Just to let you know, the Eeveelutions's Nicknames are just the name minus eon. **

**Prism's is Pripri and Pri. Not used much by them.**

Eevee walked passed them with a scowl on her face. "What's wrong?" Prism asked. Flareon formed an angry mark on her head. "Oh yeah…"

"WE ARE CURRENTLY HOSTS FOR A CERTAIN 14 PEOPLE!" Flareon yelled angrily. "I told you security was needed." Eevee said. "Security? Hosts? What?" Prism said, scratching her head. Flareon smiled a forced smile but her face darkened. "Downstairs. 14. Holders…PAIN IN THE NECK!" Flareon was roaring flames now. Prism had to duck from getting burned.

Unfortunately, the top of her head got a little roasted.

"Who?"

"Look. Downstairs." Growled Eevee. "Today is not my day."

Prism hurried downstairs from getting scorched from Flareon again and in the process, yep. Trip and fell down the stairs again. "Yeow!" Prism said. When she came to, she was met face to face with a familiar brunette. "Hello sweetie."

"Blue?! What are you doing here?" Prism asked, getting up. "Not just me." Blue gestured to the living room where the rest of the dex holders were. "We just thought we came by and say hi. Before we go to _school_." Blue said. "Pesky woman." Green murmured. Silver glared.

"Mmmm…where's the others?" Prism asked.

"Just doing their morning activites."

Prism didn't recall Flareon flaming her hair as a "morning activity", but she held her tongue. "So…" Prism looked at the clock. "You only have ten minutes."

"Oops! We got to go! See ya!" Blue winked which Prism shuddered. The rest awkwardly said goodbye (Prism strained her ears to listen to Silver) and left. Prism stared at the door. "Weird. This better not happen every day." Prism murmured. "Breakfast!" Leafeon called out. "Coming!" Prism shouted back. And stumbled her way to the kitchen.

**After Breakfast**

"No. I'm not applying." Prism said stubbornly. "Oh come on!" Jolteon whined. Sylveon and Leafeon were doing the dishes while the others were nagging at Prism to reconsider. "NO."

"But don't you want to meet new friends?" Glaceon said. "If you mean the dex holders, not really. They are bothersome. And…I hardly know them! And school will be a piece of cake!" Prism said. "Exactly. Kill time. Because it's easy. Eevee really wants to battle someone else for a change."

"I do not!"

Flareon stomped on Eevee's tail. "OW!"

"Well…I want to battle someone else for a change." Umbreon said. "I agree. On contest battles." Espeon said, keeping a little distance from the others for who knows why?

**Espeon: Because I don't want to get dirt all over me**

**They're your family are they not? They're perfectly fine!**

**Espeon: I still don't like dust over me. **

**You are impossible. **

**Espeon: *Sarcasm* Thank you**

"Ugh! Fine! I give up! Now quit nagging!" Prism snapped.

**Wow. Why did you suddenly give up?**

**Prism: What are you implying?**

…**just…maybe you-**

**Prism: No, I don't**

Everyone cheered while Prism groaned. "So…who are you going to partner with? Eevee?" Vaporeon said. "Can we go under a different name?" Prism asked. "No."

**YES! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I think I'm losing my touch…**

**And I need more dex holder scenes. They don't talk much. But the main character is Prism. So maybe in time there will be more Dex holder stuff. :) **

**Review! I feel like I'm missing something… **

**Eevee: Maybe it's your summer homework**

**You just LOVE ruining my fun don't you**

**Eevee: I don't know. Do I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again and welcome back to…drum roll please…**

**Eevee: We don't have a drum here.**

**Prism: We have another chapter of my life! Yay!**

**Um…that's my-**

**Eevee: Good thing the author here types quickly. **

**Okay, seri-**

**Prism: She already have several chapters done in her laptop!**

**You really didn't need to-**

**Eevee: We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Could you guys stop interru-**

**Prism: Disclaimer, Pokémon isn't Ani's!**

**Could I at least ta-**

**Eevee and Prism: Bye! ^^**

**He-**

Prism walked in with Eevee by her side to the school. It was located at Pallet Town. "Hello. How may I help you?" the woman at the front desk said. "Yes. I would like to apply for this school please." Prism said. Eevee was busy watching in awe of how big the school is and how nice it looks. "Yes. Please wait a moment…"

**You know, they say that but it's never true.**

**Prism: They probably say that so the other person won't feel like it's taking long**

**Right…**

"I contacted the principal. You need to fill out this form." The woman said and placed a pen and paper on the top of the desk. Prism filled it out. The woman took the form back and worked on the computer. I assume that your Eevee is going to be your Pokémon?"

"Yes."

"Okay…now, you need to take entrance exam. It will be about Pokémon and academics, okay?"

"Yes."

"Just go to the room on your left and wait for a teacher to give you a test."

"Okay."

Eevee and Prism walked towards the said room and opened the door. It was a small classroom, with only 15 desks and chairs in three rows. There was no teacher desk, but there's a clock at the front and a blackboard.

"Wow…" Eevee said.

"Act like a normal Eevee, okay?"

"Fine…but no one's here."

"Now there is."

A woman in a kimono came in. "Hi, I'm Erica." She said politely. Prism stared dumbfounded. "I never knew you teach…academics…" Prism said bluntly. Erica chuckled slightly. "Well…in this school…most gym leaders and professors work and teach here.

Eevee just stared. "Oh! Hello there, little one." Erica knelt down Japanese style in front of Eevee and patted it gently on the head. "Aren't you healthy."

"You teach health?"

"No, I teach biology."

_Should have known._

"Now…" Erica stood up and handed some papers out of nowhere.

**Prism: That's scientifically impossible**

**Well…this is the Pokémon world**

"Here's your test papers. Please be seated in one of those desks."

Prism sat at one of the desks and just sat there for two minutes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

"Where's the pencil?"

**You could have…raised your hand?**

**Prism: I could…but I didn't feel like it!**

**So you're trying to make things harder?**

**Prism: I thought you wanted things to be funny!**

"Oh! Right, I forgot." Erica handed Prism a pencil.

"Thanks." Prism got to work.

After one or two minutes, Prism handed the test to Erica. Erica looked at Prism with surprised. "That's was quick."

Prism shrugged.

"Well, just wait a minute while we grade these." Erica said and left the house. Eevee, who was curled up next to the doorway, sat up and stretched.

"Why are you stretching like that?"

"Other Pokémon does it too. Like vulpix and the others."

"Oh yeah…"

"Hmph."

"I'm back." Erica said. "Here, you passed a perfect score."

"Thanks."

"By the way," Erica cocked her head as in thinking. "Were you talking to someone else? I could have sworn I heard another voice."

"Oh!" Prism sweatdropped. "Uh…nope! Must be your imagination!" she fake smiled.

"Oh…well…you can start on Monday." Erica said. She handed Prism a schedule. "Here's your classes."

Prism bowed and left with Eevee walking on her right. "That was close." Prism muttered.

**Outside **

When they were outside, Prism asked, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Eevee did some thought. "How about…we do some shopping! Just get some food and helmets."

"Helmets?"

"You never know when they come."

"Who's they?"

"The dex holders."

"Uh huh…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Leafeon, have you seen Flareon?" Vaporeon called out to the Verdant Pokémon who was watering the plants at the garden.

"Flareon? No, I don't think so." Leafeon answered.

"Hmm…okay. Thanks." Vaporeon said and went inside the house. "Hey Sylv, have you seen Flareon?"

"No, I was in the kitchen all day." Sylveon replied. "Why?"

"…nothing…" Vaporeon left the kitchen. _I hope._

"Hey Vapor, what's up?" Jolteon greeted. Vaporeon looked up. "The ceiling." Vaporeon looked back to Jolteon. "Although, I'm looking for a certain flame head."

"Flareon?" Jolteon cocked his head a little. "Isn't she with Glaceon and Umbreon?"

"I don't know. Where are they?"

"I think in Umbreon's room."

Vaporeon scrunched her nose. "Isn't Umbreon's room…dark?"

"You forgot the fact that Umbreon's rings glow in the dark."

"Yeah yeah, a living night light. Why are they in there?"

Jolteon shrugged. "Beats me. Something about…cleaning? Or was it lighting?"

"…I vote for lighting. See ya." Vaporeon ran up the stairs and went to Umbreon's room.

Vaporeon opened the door a little so there is just enough room for her to get in. "Umbreon? Glaceon? Flareon?" Vaporeon called out. Nothing. It was pitch black. _Can't Umbreon at least have a window? I can't even see my own paws!_

"Oh, hi Vaporeon." Said a voice on her left. Vaporeon turned her head. She saw glowing rings and a pair of red eyes staring at her. "Ah!" Vaporeon jumped a little. "You startled me!"

"Hey, get used to it in my room."

"Too bad I don't come here often."

"True. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Um…just looking for Flareon. Where is she?"

"She's with Glaceon. They said something about visiting Espeon."

Vaporeon frowned. "Can't she stay still?"

Umbreon shrugged, though Vaporeon couldn't tell exactly. "I did smell something spicy, I thought it was Glaceon. She did say that she picked tomato berries for Sylveon."

Vaporeon twitched. "Okay…see ya!"

Vaporeon went out and walked towards Espeon's room. Vaporeon used her tail to knock on the door. Espeon doesn't like people or Pokemon to just 'waltz' in without permission. Seriously, didn't she ever heard of 'lock the door'?

**Espeon: For your information, I have**

**Then…**

**Espeon: I don't want to touch such filthy thing. **

**It's attached to your own bedroom door!**

**Espeon: So?"**

**You just love making no sense, do you? You can use psyhic you know**

**Espeon: And?**

**Nevermind…**

"Come in." Espeon said from behind the door. Vaporeon went in. "Paws." Espeon said, sitting on a plush pillow. Vaporeon sighed as she scraped imaginary dirt off her paws on the rug. Espeon never greets anyone normally. Paws or Feet is what she always say, indicating to wipe your feet or paws on the red mat at the doorway. Normally, it's supposed to be during the front door downstairs.

Then again, this is not an average household.

After Vaporeon finished wiping, she stepped in. The walls were pink and a slightly darker pink carpet as the floor. There was a Pokemon sized canopy bed with pink curtains and red blankets/mattresses. There was an antique closet on the right and a golden mirror on the left. There was pillows here and there in many shades of pink and red and purple. Every furniture and whatnot was decorated with some jewels.

Espeon has a knack for sniffing out jewels. But she always use it as decorations instead of money…

"Where's Flareon?" Vaporeon asked. "Oh, you just missed her. She went down the hall." Espeon said. Vaporeon groaned. "Again?" she murmured. Espeon cocked her head. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Vaporeon shook her head. "No, not really. It's just-"

"Hype Alert! HYPE ALERT!" a voice screamed from outside the hallway.

"That. Explains the answer." Vaporeon said. Vaporeon opened the door with Espeon trailing behind her (making sure to not get dust). Almost as soon as she opened the door, a blur of yellow and red zoomed past, making Vaporeon leaned a little to the right. And Vaporeon sniffed something else.

Fire.

Oh great.

Then Glaceon came, panting after but stopped at Espeon's room entrance. "Okay…who…gave her…tomato berries?" Glaceon said between pants. "Um…I did I gave Flareon a bag of berries on the counter…but I didn't know it was tamato berries!" Vaporeon said quickly.

Glaceon glared at Vaporeon. "Sure…ever looked inside?"

"Um…no…"

"Uh…this is a 'nice' reunion and all but…" Espeon interrupted. "We kinda have a hyperactive fire Pokémon on a loose."

"You're right, run!" Glaceon said and the trio ran off. "So…how many berries were there?"

"Um…*gulp*…50?"

Glaceon stopped running. "_Excuse_ me?! 50?!" Glaceon screeched. "Record." Espeon commented. "RECORD?! 50 BERRIES IS GOING TO BE PUTTING THE WHOLE FOREST IN DANGER YOU DIMWIT!"

Vaporeon flinched at the yelling. "Okay! Okay! Kill me later, why don't you! We have a Flareon to catch!"

Then a scream was to be heard. "That…sounds like Umbreon." Espeon said. Umbreon suddenly ran up to the trio. "Why was there a drunk, rampaging, _Hype Mode_ Flareon?" he demanded.

Glaceon glared at Vaporeon while Espeon looked around to be on the lookout. "hehe…my fault. I think she ate…50 tamato berries."

Umbreon looked at them wide eyed. "I'm sorry for asking then. So…what are we going to do?" Umbreon asked. "Isn't it obvious? Get her!" Glareon commanded.

**Easier said than done.**

**Glaceon: And whose fault was that? *glares***

**Vaporeon: I said I was sorry!**

The group ran off, following the trail of tomato berries and burning fire (Flareon tends to smoke herself when in Hype Mode)

When they reached downstairs, the kitchen was in shambles. Veggies littered the floor, pizza sauce was splotches on the wall, utensils were here and there and one spoon was stuck in the sink hole. The refrigator was raided with everything in a mess and soup spilled on the floor while Sylveon was trying to stop the broken water pipe from spewing out more water.

"What…happen?" Espeon said, looking around disgustingly and tempted to go out without touching soup and foods. "A blur suddenly came here and made everything a wreck in 10 seconds." Sylveon replied through the water. Suddenly, Jolteon came to the kitchen. He looked surprised at the scene before him. "Whoa…let me guess…Flareon?"

"Flareon?" Sylveon looked worried. "Is she in Hype Mode?"

"Bingo!" Espeon cheered. Glaceon glanced at Vaporeon, but didn't say anything. "What brings you here?" Umbreon said. "Um…Flareon suddenly zoomed by and…well…trashed the living room." Jolteon shifted his paws and looked down. "Why do you feel guilty? It's Vaporeon that should be!" Glaceon snapped. Jolteon flinched and looked at eye level. "Why are you so…snappy?"

"Because Flareon ate not just 5, not 10, not 15, but _**50**_tomato berries!"

Collective gasp.

Vaporeon hung her head in shame.

**Wow…you're toast**

**Diamond: I like toast! Especially with butter and honey on top**

**Right…just don't drool over me, okay?**

"Wait…" Umbreon looked around. "Aren't we missing somepokemon?"

Everyone started looking around. "Ah!" everyone said at the same time. "LEAFEON!"

"KYAAA!"

"That's Leafeon! In the garden!" Sylveon said. "Oh no…you don't think." Vaporeon said with a dreaded face.

"**FLLLLAAAAARRRRREEEEEOOOOONNNNN!"**

Everyone started scrambling to the doorway, getting a little stuck in the process but manage to get to the garden. "Leafeon! What-" Glaceon started. "DUCK!" Vaporeon yelled and everyone dodged just in time from a solar beam. Leafeon was in pure anger, mainly because a certain Pokémon turned the once beautiful garden to a pile of charcoal.

"My….garden….Flareon…THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Leafeon growled and start shooting random solar beams out of nowhere. Everyone started dodging as much as possible. Who knew a Pokémon can use solar beam every one second?

_Where is that Flareon anyway? _Thought Vaporeon.

Just then, a big fuzz of red and yellow zoomed everywhere, like a bouncing ball. Flareon had her eyes closed in a straight line with pink oval cheeks and a cat mouth. She was randomly throwing flamethrowers everywhere, occasionally hitting a solar beam to cause an explosion. Vaporeon tried to use hydro pump to cancel out the flamethrower but then it seems like Flareon learned overheat because the hydro pump became steam before it even reach a half a foot from the flames.

"Now what?!" Jolteon said as he jumped from the solar beam and lowered his head at the same time to dodge a flamethrower. "I don't know. Tie her?" Espeon said, going behind Umbreon because he thankfully knows how to use Protect. Jolteon tried to use thunderbolt but Flareon used Protect. Glaceon rolled her eyes. "Grreeeaattt…Flareon knows how to use Protect also…" Glaceon whipped to Vaporeon. "Do something!"

"I'll love to but my water got evaporated before it even touches the fire!"

"Well try harder! It's HYDRO PUMP for Mew's sake!"

"I'll like to see _you _try putting out the fire. Ice is really water is solidified form."

"You forgot the fact that ice is weaker than fire."

"Quit arguing and get Flareon in control!" Umbreon said.

"Leafeon too while you're at it." Espeon added.

Glaceon and Vaporeon had a tick mark on their head and glared at Umbreon and Espeon.

"OH YEAH? WELL, YOU'RE DOING NOTHING BUT JUST SITTING THERE USING PROTECT! YOU DO SOMETHING! OR AT LEAST PROTECT US!"

Umbreon and Espeon sweatdropped.

**Later with Prism**

"So we have 15 helmets, one package of noodles, sixty five slices of cheese (Though I have no idea why) and a bottle of whip cream, one dozen eggs, and some other toppings. Oh and flour." Prism listed while checking to see if everything's in the shopping bags. Eevee was holding one bag of ham on her head. Prism looked at Eevee. "You know, I wonder if…I wonder if…I wonder if…"

"I wonder if? Stop talking like a broken record."

"Where did we get the ham from?"

"The Market."

"No…I mean the meat."

"The butcher?"

"From?"

"I dunno…a butcher farm?"

"No! I mean the meat!"

"I said the butcher!"

"Let me put it bluntly, ARE WE EATING SOME POKEMON?"

Eevee stared at me. "I thought _you _had a smart brain."

"Just. ANSWER."

"Um…eating Pokémon is illegal so…no."

"Then where did the meat come from?"

"I thought I told you. The butcher!"

"And I thought I told _you_! That's not what I meant!"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Prism mentally face palmed because she can't do it physically with her hands full of shopping bags.

"Well? What's the answer?"

"Um…how about you ask the people working at the market?"

"I did. They ignored the question."

**Eevee: Hey! Mr. What's your name? Where did the meat come from?**

**The name's Ani! And it's a **_**girl's**_** name. Anyway, I have no idea! **

Eevee shrugged while balancing the ham. "Just know that it's not Pokemon."

Prism sweatdropped. "Maybe the others know?"

"Yeah…maybe…"

"Wait. What about the eggs?"

"….same answer."

Prism slouched. "Boy, after this conversation, I may never see meat the same way ever again."

"Well…we're back at the hou-whoa." Eevee and Prism stared at the garden. "What happened to the flowers and vegetables?"

"Obviously, someone decided to trade it for charcoal."

"Leafeon will never do that!" Prism said. "Let's go inside." Eevee said. Prism nodded and opened the door. The living room was also messy and everything's knock over. A drunk Flareon was dozing happily on the ripped couch, oblivious to a flaming Leafeon. She was pretty much bursting into a flame with flames in her eyes. She crouched in a hunting position as if to pounce on Flareon any second. The rest was either laying or fainted from exhaustion.

"Uh…" Prism said.

"Mind telling me what happen?" Eevee asked. Umbreon just glanced at Leafeon and Flareon and sighed. Prism sweatdropped. Glaceon glared at Vaporeon. "IT'S HER FAULT!" she spat. Vaporeon just groaned. "Sorry." She whimpered. Leafeon start pawing on the ground. Prism suddenly popped out with a news reporter cosplay.

"This is Prism Aikita speaking. We have just made a new founding!" she said in a news reporter tone. "It seems that Leafeon can evolve to a fire and grass type pokemon! All you have to do is add a drunk Flareon!"

Glaceon popped up with a giant size head with a tick mark. "Prism! QUIT PLAYING AROUND!" she yelled as Prism waved her hands up in mocking scared with her news reporter cosplay flying out.

**Don't worry, she still has her old clothes underneath. **

"Is Aikita even a real name?" Eevee asked. "Nope! I just made it up just now!" Prism made a victory sign with both of her hands. Glaceon twitched, still having a tick mark. The whole place shook when Glaceon said, "QUIT PLAYING AROUND!"

**Anger issues. :3**

**Glaceon: What's with the kitty cat face?**

**(-w-)**

**Glaceon: ANI! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**

** Who says I was?**

**After a while**

Leafeon was outside doing the gardening (she got calmer after someone said that the cinders are good fertilizer), Sylveon was cleaning the kitchen while Glaceon, Umbreon, Prism, Eevee, and Jolteon did the living room and other knocked down things. Espeon…you already know. Though she claims to be helping by not getting in the way.

"So what you're saying is that Flareon turned Hype Mode and turned Leafeon's treasure to a pile of cinders." Eevee said as she started (more like trying) to lift up the couch to standing position. Jolteon nodded. "50 berries." He replied. Eevee almost fell with the couch on top of her but luckily, Jolteon helped.

"50 berries?! Why isn't the forest on fire yet?" Eevee asked. "You act like you _want_ the forest to catch on fire." Espeon murmured, careful to not get in anybody's way of fixing stuff. Unfortunately, she's not helping either.

Prism was pushing the cabinet along the ground to the wall, making a loud racket. "Um…it might be best to try another way. You're going to break the floor at that rate." Sylveon suggested. Prism stopped and panted. "Okay, who putted weights in this thing?" Prism panted.

"I'm done fixing the kitchen." Sylveon said as she enter the living room. "But we need to stock up our supplies." She helped Eevee and Jolteon with the couch and table. Glaceon glanced at Espeon as she fixed the doorway. "You can use psychic can't you? Just use it to move things. Don't just stand there!"

Espeon thought for a moment, then said, "No thank you. I really don't want dust on me. Or ashes."

Glaceon sweatdropped. "That's the point in using psychic." She said. Vaporeon was carrying a cart, picking up broken pieces of vase and glass and other stuff. "Where's Flareon?" she asked. "In her room." Sylveon answered. "So…does this mean I have to pick berries and veggies again?" Prism whined as she did the final shove to place the cabinet. "Well…yeah…just a little more than usual. Our storage was unharmed." Vaporeon said.

"Praise Sylveon for thinking up a storage! Unlike our leader!" Umbreon said. "Hey!" Eevee said. "Yeah, Eevee, you should really give up the title." Jolteon teased. "It wasn't even a real title!"

"It is too!" Espeon said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"I'm amazed Sylveon didn't hear from the garden." Prism whispered to Glaceon. "Yeah…good thing she left before this little conversation."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"But why didn't she burned down the forest?" Prism wondered out loud. "Maybe Arceus decided to be pitiful." Glaceon said. "I thought it was because of Leafeon." Umbreon said. "It is?" Prism asked.

Umbreon shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Did you get in?" Jolteon asked. "I'll like to know too!" Vaporeon said. Everyone including Flareon must have magically heard this part because every single Pokemon gathered around Eevee and Prism. "Yeah! Did she? Huh? Did she?" everyone started asking. Even Espeon. Oh, but Sylveon just stood outside, cocking her head curiously.

**Yeah…Sylveon is sooo much better than Eevee**

**Eevee: I heard that.**

**Oh…did you?**

**Eevee: You're lucky I'm in a good mood.**

**Really now? I never knew you had it in you**

"Uh…yes?" Prism answered. "Welcome back to reality Flareon!" Eevee greeted. Everyone cheered. Prism sweatdropped.

Flareon looked around. "Whoa. What happened here? And why does the couch looked like somebody's scratching post?" Flareon asked. Everyone anime fell. "I completely forgotten that Flareon always have memory loss after her little Hype Mode eras." Umbreon said. Eevee sighed.

Flareon blinked. "What?" she said.

**Eevee: …Oh yeah, Black and White are coming next chapter! By that I mean during these Before and After moments, if you know what I mean. **

**You mean the bold parts?**

**Eevee: Yeah, what she said.**

**Well…review and have fun with whatever you're doing after this. Oh, and someone tape Eevee and Prism next time they come here. I don't like being interrupted.**

**Eevee: He-**

**See ya people!**

**P.S. It might be a bit late and all...but thank you to those who reveiwed. I knew I forgot something!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're back! TT ^ TT**

**White: Why are you crying?**

**Summer...is about to end!**

**White:...**

**That means...SCHOOL! WAAAHHHH!**

**White: I'm glad I don't need to go! ^^**

**Black: DISCLAIMER! DON'T OWN POKEMON SPECIAL!**

***Cover ears* **

* * *

**Let's start with…the morning of the first day of school! ^^**

"Wake up!" Eevee said, nudging the sleepy head. Prism blinked sleepily and sat up. She yawned. "What is it…"

"You need to eat breakfast then go to school?" Eevee reminded. Prism got fully awake immediately. "Oh yeah! School!" she scrambled for the closet and nearly tripped on her own feet. "Sheesh. You're not late. No point on being injured before you went out your bedroom door." Eevee murmured. Prism walked out the room and ran to the stairs.

Of course…she tripped. And…she fell.

There goes a _thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, _and an _Oof_.

Vaporeon walked over to the base of the stairs. "Good morning." Vaporeon said. Eevee walked down the stairs and jumped over Prism. Prism was seeing torchics while having squiggly eyes. Espeon walked over. "Hurry up and get to the kitchen already. Or do you want Jolteon to eat your Hoenn Pancakes."

"Hoenn…" Prism said. "Pancakes?" Vaporeon finished.

"What the heck is Hoenn Pancakes?" Eevee asked. "Just pancakes with Oran berries and Strawberries in it. Someone decided to name it Hoenn since Groudon and Kyogre are the legendaries there and well…they are the colors red and blue right?" Espeon explained.

Silence…..

"That…" Vaporeon said. "Was the lamest name ever." Eevee said.

"I thought you were talking about Ruby and Sapphire. But, there's also Emerald I guess…" Prism said, getting to sitting position.

"Let's just call it pancakes." Eevee said. Espeon shrugged. "Come on, let's go." Espeon led the way towards the kitchen. "Oh wow!" Prism exclaimed as she sat down at the table. "This smells good!"

"And taste good." Said a muffled mouth of Jolteon. "Don't worry, he just ate his share." Umbreon said. "More like _my _share. GIVE IT BACK!" Flareon growled and pounced on Jolteon, rolling on the floor. Jolteon swallowed.

"What do you want me to do? Barf it up?"

"It wasn't yours to begin with!"

"Then take my share!"

"You already ate your share dimwit!"

Everyone sweatdropped except for Prism and Eevee.

They were happily munching on the pancakes.

After breakfast, Sylveon gave Prism a lunchbox and her Japanese school bag. "See you later!" she said. Prism and Eevee went out the door.

**At School! ^^**

**White: You seem lively**

**I'm at a good mood right now**

**Black: THIS IS AWESOME!**

**MY EARS!**

Prism stopped at the front gates. Eevee stopped next to her. "Okay…first, let's go to the Principal's Office." Prism said. Prism walked her way to the office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Prism opened the door. Inside was Professor Oak, sitting at his desk. "You must be Prism! The new student." Professor Oak said. Prism nodded. Professor Oak looked at Eevee, who stared back. "And this is your Eevee?"

Prism nodded.

"Well…are you going to put it in your pokeball?"

At this, Eevee narrowed her eyes. "Uh…" Prism thought of a quick excuse. "It hates being in its pokeball so…"

"Oh, that's understandable. I guess we can let it out since it's small but…if it's interrupting lessons…"

"Don't worry. Eevee is well trained." Prism said. _I could always shush her with tape anyway._

"I see. Well, here's your schedule." Proffesor Oak handed Prism her schedule.

"Uh…this is all senior classes." Prism said.

"Yes…well…it seems that the other are a bit too…easy."

"Wait…does this mean I'll have to repeat the senior classes for the rest of my high school life?"

"No, after this year, you'll be going to a special course designed especially for you. Although, college will be best, I have a feeling you'll surpass that as well. If the senior classes are still easy, let us know so we can put you in the special course."

"Okay."

**White: Wow…Prism's….**

**Really smart? I know**

**White: Is it even possible?**

**Black: ANYTHING'S POSIBBLE!**

**OW! **

Prism walked out with Eevee next to her. They continued walking down the hall towards the homeroom class. Apparently, everyone was already in class and the teacher had to introduce Prism.

Prism stood in front of a door marked F3S01. _Probably means Floor 3 Senior 01. Or Floor 3, Senior class number 01._

**Wow. She's good…**

**Prism: You realize I was guessing?**

**White: Seriously?**

**Prism: Does this always happen to me?**

**Well…pretty much**

"You may come in." said a voice.

**Prism POV**

"You may come in." said a voice. I figured it was probably Brock. I opened the door and walked in. Eevee followed suit. A bunch of whispers and murmurs erupted.

What, never seen a 13 year old kid walk in before?

I got the words, "Young," "Short," "Joke," "Eevee," "Cute," but mostly the first three. My hunch of the teacher being Brock is correct. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he said.

**Has anyone realize that when teachers says that, they're really ordering you**

**White: I never realize**

**Black: ME TOO!**

**Okay…good thing I got ear plugs but…seriously?**

I turned to the class. "I'm Prism and this is my friend, Eevee. I hope we can get along." I said and bow. I really don't like introducing much. Eevee just glared at the one who said "Cute" earlier. "You may take a seat between Blue and Yellow." Brock said, pointing to them. I just realize that Yellow, Blue, Green, and Red is in my class too. Go figures.

They were sitting in the same row at the farthest corner. Red is next to Yellow while Green is next to Blue. Yellow and Red were wide eyed while Blue smirked. Green played poker face.

I walked towards my seat and sat down. Eevee sat next to me and Blue. She glared at Blue the whole time.

"Now…since there is a new student, I guess it's a free period." Brock said.

**That...has got to be the worst school rule ever. But the most awesome also. -w-**

Brock left and everyone started talking and walking to their friends. Blue turned to me. "So…you finally decided to come to school huh?" she said sweetly. I looked at Eevee. "You told them didn't you…"

"No. I think Jolteon and Vaporeon did." Eevee said, not looking away from Blue. "So…I guess you made it here." Red said. "I never knew you were 17."

"Uh…I'm 13."

Silence….(even the class)

"WHAT!?"

"Aren't you a bit too…scratch that. VERY young for this class?" said a random person. "Uh…I don't know…depends?"

Everyone started crowding the row. They were asking questions like the paparazzi.

Seriously, like I said before, didn't they ever seen a 13 year old?

Green at least, was reading a book.

"And she's with _the_ dex holders!" said another random student. "Awesome!"

"Her Eevee's cute too."

"I hope we can be friends."

"You think she's gonna marry me when she grows up?"

Okay. That's a bit…strange. Eevee thought it was some sort of insult (which was most definitely is) and started attacking that boy that said that. Scratching that poor guy's face till it's red with scratch mark. The guy screamed and ran for the nurse office. I was sure people will be scare or at least cautious but noooo…

They did the complete opposite.

They started cooing at Eevee and start saying stuff like:

"That's Eevee's so Cool!"

"Sweet and spicy! Awesome!"

"I wish I had a bodyguard like that…" (Bodyguard? That's kind of insulting)

"I want it!"

"Ya wanna trade?" ("No.")

"How about I get your Eevee while you get 500 pokedollars?" ("No thank you.")

"Trade it for 500000 pokedollars." ("Do you even have the money? Huh…thought so.")

"Can we trade it for a Rapidash?" ("So…can't you take a no for an answer?!")

"How about we trade it for 1000 pokedollars. I'll give you a check!" ("NO! NO! NO!")

"How about 2000 pokedollars?" ("Will someone _please _look up the word, no, please?")

"Can we trade-" ("What part of NOT FOR SALE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?")

Eevee kept scratching everyone till they bug off. Which took 30 minutes. Yellow and Red tried to help but to no avail. Blue was actually _encouraging _them. Green was a bystander. Actually, I almost forgot he was actually in this class.

The bell finally rang and everyone went out the classroom until it was just me and Eevee. "Tell me the rest of the classes aren't like this." I murmured. "I wouldn't worry much. My claws are still in tip top shape."

* * *

**I'm...done...with this chapter...**

**White: I see you managed to figure out how to do those little line blanks...**

**Isn't it great! Now if I could just remember for the other chapters...**

**White: Please review!**

**School! WAAAHHHH!**

**White: Need a tissue? -_-'**

**Black: MMMMMFFHHMM!  
**

**White: Why is his mouth covered by a strip of cloth?**

**It was supposed to muffle or even silence him...but it's still TOO LOUD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're back...on another chapter...**

**BTW, White and Black are having a day off...already...yeah...a bit busy...**

**Frankly, I don't care...**

**Disclaimer: Don't owe anything...except the fact the Prism's my character.**

***glares at one of camera people* What are you looking at? GET MY HOT COCOA ALREADY!**

* * *

**At Lunch (No one's POV)**

Prism groaned as she sat at one of the empty tables. Eevee toppled down on the table. "I never knew it was so…tiring…" Eevee murmured. Good thing no one can hear Eevee because they were too loud to notice.

"Every class was…horrible. 30 minutes of "trade ya!" time…" Prism said. "And now it's Lunch…" Eevee said meekly.

"Well…at least we can finally eat in peace." Prism said happily as she opened her lunch box. Eevee sat upright. "Do I get anything?"

Prism shrugged. "I'll just give you half."

Then a loud argument suddenly broke out.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PRISSY BOY YA KNOW!"

"AND YOU'RE A BARBARIAN!"

Prism sweatdropped. Eevee sweatdropped also.

Prism started fake crying. "Eh...and I thought I could…eat in peace…"

Eevee crouched down had used her front paws to cover her ears. "They just love love love to argue." Eevee said.

Prism scrunched up her nose. "Who will love to argue?"

"You know, for a smart girl, you are really clueless."

"That really doesn't make sense."

"Exactly."

?

Then, Yellow came up to Prism and Eevee. "Uh…Prism?"

Prism looked at Yellow. "Oh, hi Armadil-I mean…hi…Yellow!" Prism awkwardly greeted. "Hi…uh…um…do you want to sit with us?" Yellow asked, gesturing towards the dex holder table. Ruby and Sapphire is still at it. Prism and Eevee sweatdropped.

Eevee noticed that Blue were staring at us, almost as if encouraging Yellow. "Let me guess." Eevee turned to Yellow. "Blue probably blackmailed you, huh?"

Yellow widen her eyes a little, then nodded. "How'd you know?"

Prism cocked her head. "Isn't Blue the blackmailer of the group?"

Yellow smiled slightly and nodded. She has no idea why she smiled. Maybe because no one was really so blunt about it.

"Well…" Prism turned to Eevee. "Do you want to come?"

Eevee almost choked on her share of the sandwich. "Are you kidding? No way will I want to come sit with Blue! Or Ruby!"

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Prism asked. "Pfft. Remember the first time? One more second and he'll squeeze the life out of me." Eevee said. Prism and Yellow sweatdropped. "Oh yeah…"

"But…Ruby's probably too busy with Sapphire to notice you." Yellow said. "You forgot about the thief." Eevee murmured. "…yeah…that's a problem." Prism said. The Blue came over to them. "Hi Prism!" Blue said cheerfully. "And Eevee." Blue glared daggers at Eevee, then smiled at Prism. "Do you want to eat with us?"

"Uh…" Prism said. Yellow watched back and forth. "No, we don't want to." Eevee replied for Prism. Blue glared at Eevee again. "I never asked _you_."

"Sure. We'll…come…" Prism said. Blue and Eevee looked at Prism. "Really?" Blue said happily. Eevee said the same thing and the same time but with an "I can't believe you just said that" tone. Prism nodded. "Yeah…why not?"

_I can't believe I said that._

**I want to see what the others doing at home! **

"Tape." Umbreon said as he tried to fix the couch. "Tape." Vaporeon handed him some tape. Umbreon took some tape and putted it on the rips of the couch. Espeon was just looking around when she saw what Umbreom and Vaporeon were doing, she frowned. "Why are you putting tape on the couch?" Espeon demanded.

Umbreon rolled his eyes. "Because we need it to patch up the couch."

"But now it looks like someon decided to make it out of paper mache!" Espeon complained.

"Well…I don't see you helping with anything either. We still need to patch up the garden and other furniture." Vaporeon retorted.

Espeon perked up. "Actually, I have spare cloth and thread in my room. And the cloth is the same color as the couch! I'll just sew the cloth over the rips!"

Umbreon and Vaporeon stopped what they were doing. "You're actually helping for once." Umbreon said. "Are you sick?" Vaporeon asked worriedly. Espeon started getting a tick mark. "No I'm not thank you!"

**Back at lunch**

Prism carried a reluctant Eevee to the other table with Yellow. Ruby and Sapphire finally calmed down while Blue smiled eviliy.

_I'm starting to regret my decision. _

"Hi, Prism! Hi Prism's pet!" Blue greeted. Eevee glared but shuts her mouth.

"Well don't just stand there! Sit!"

Prism and Eevee awkwardly sat next to Yellow and Crystal. "So…how's life in your…home?" Crystal asked. "Did Espeon did the design I suggested." Ruby blurted. "Design?" Prism echoed. "We didn't have time to 'look at the design' because we need to fix the house."

"Why?" Red asked. "Um…well…"

"Long story." Eevee answered. "Hmm…so Super Smart Gal, are you single?" Gold asked, winking. Crystal got a frying pan and knocked him out on the head. Everyone sweatdropped. "Wow…you actually did it…" Prism said. "Yeah, sometimes I kick him though." Crystal shrugged liked no big deal.

"If he wasn't such a flirt, I will have been sympathetic." Eevee muttered. Green continued reading his book. "Wait, hold on." Prism said. "One two three…" Prism counted everyone. "Aren't we missing that girl with the brown pigtails?" Prism asked. "Oh, yeah…she goes to a different school. She's Crystal cousin. She's planning to come here though."

"Eh…I knew Soul has some connection with Crystal. I mean, they look so similar!" Prism said. Everyone except Gold, who is KOed, stared. Green also secretly showed interest. Prism blinked. "What?"

"You do realize that Soul is the name of the girl?" Pearl said. "Eh? EH!"

Diamond swallowed his rice ball. "Yep. How'd you know?"

"Umm….well…" Prism was dumbstruck. "She guessed it while she was looking through Yellow's sketchbook." Eevee said. "Are you sure you're guessing and not…stalking us?" Pearl said. "It sounds suspicious." Platinum narrowed her eyes. Prism sweatdropped.

**Yeah…tough luck…**

**Prism: Does she really think of me as some sort of criminal**

**Well…tough luck?**

**Prism: That isn't an answer**

"That's the thief's job." Eevee scoffed.

Blue glared.

**Blue's met her match~**

**Blue: So?**

**The Great ol' Mighty Blue has trouble with a small little Eevee!**

**Blue: *Glares***

***Laughs nervously* **

"Well…you must be really smart if you can skip to senior." Blue said wryly. Eevee looked suspiciously at Blue. "So?"

"Maybe we can all study with each other?"

"I thought you're good with academics." Prism said. "Yeah, but most of us *looks at Gold, Red, Emerald* needs help." Blue replied. "Then why'd you asked?"

"She probaly wants to have an excuse to come to our house." Eevee said. "Pesky woman." Green muttered without looking up from his book. Silver glared at Green.

"So it's decided!" Blue said. "We're going to your house tomorrow!" Blue looked at everyone else way too sweetly. "Any objections?"

Everyone quickly shook their heads. Gold also woke up only to get kicked in the guts and shake his head before he got blacked out again.

Aahh…life…

**Well…now that's kinda boring…I really like to see my Eevee Friends. The rest of the lunch was typical. Okay, Ruby and Sapphire arguing is considered typical, got that?**

**At the cottage**

"There!" Espeon said as she sewed the last thread on the last patch of cloth. "All done!"

"Funny you decided to help us on this." Umbreon murmured. Espeon held her head high. "Hmph. Be glad I helped."

"Sure…" Vaporeon rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm going to my room to inspect Ruby's design." Espeon said and made her way towards the stairs. "Design?" Umbreon asked. Vaporeon shrugged. "Let's just go to the garden.

They went to the garden to see it exactly as it were before the whole Hype Mode era. Leafeon was happily tending the plants. "How?" Vaporeon said.

Jolteon came up to them. "Apparently, Celebi came by and turned back time on the garden."

"Hallelujah!" Vaporeon praised. Umbreon nodded in agreement. "Have you seen the others?"

"Sylveon and Glaceon are cooking up something while Flareon went in her room." Jolteon replied. "I wonder how Prism and the others are doing…" Vaporeon said wistfully. Umbreon looked at the living room's window. "Looks like there's only three more hours left." Umbreon commented. "Tomorrow's Friday right?" Leafeon said, entering the conversation while watering the flowers.

"Yeah." Jolteon answered. "Why?" Vaporeon asked. Leafeon blinked in surprise. "You didn't read the letter?" Leafeon said. "What letter?" Umbreon asked. "The letter after breakfast. The one with the gold writing."

The trio shook their head in unison. "What about it?"

"The others and I read it and (classified information) soon."

"Eh?!"

**I don't really want to go back to school (real life and Fanfic life) so I'm skipping to after!**

"TADAIMA!" Prism shouted when she slammed the door open. "Wow. Everything's in tip top shape!" Eevee said, looking around. "Yeah, with a little help with Celebi for the garden, but yeah." Jolteon said. "Yep! Do you have homework?" Glaceon asked. Prism shook her head. "Actually…"

"She surpassed even the Senior classes!" Eevee piped. "I always knew you were smart!" Flareon said. Then she turned around with a dark face. "Although…I never knew she was _that _smart." She said in a low voice. "Thanks! I think…" Prism said.

"So…what happened?" Sylveon cocked her head.

**Flashback! (Don't get the wrong idea, it's not really school life)**

"_Professor Oak? You needed me?" Prism opened the Principal's Office. "Yes, it's about your academics." Professor Oak said, getting up from his desk. "What about it?" Prism asked as Eevee went in too. "It seems that you surpass the Senior classes, so besides the battle class, we're giving you a special curriculum. You'll still go to the same classrooms, just not the same lessons. You'll be doing self studying." _

**End of Flashback (that was a short Flashback)**

"So yeah…" Prism said. The others sweatdropped. Except for Sylveon. She just smiled. "Congratulations." She said.

"I hate school." Eevee grumbled as she went to the couch. "And you're the one trying to bring me to school." Prism muttered under her breath.

"What happened?" Leafeon asked. Prism just shook her head.

"Oh yeah, the others are coming tomorrow…" Prism added.

"Again?" Flareon huffed.

Prism shrugged. "Guess so."

"Where's Espeon?" Eevee asked from the couch.

"In her room. Looking at some design Ruby made." Vaporeon answered.

Silence…

"Well…" Prism said slowly. "I vote for…story telling!" Prism said, stars in her eyes. "Story telling?" everyone repeated in unison. "Yeah! I really like the legend of the Mega Evolutions!"

"I like the Ninetails one." Flareon said. "I kinda like the one with Suicune." Vaporeon said. "I agree." Glaceon said. "Does it really matter?" Eevee asked nonchalantly.

Silence…

"You just love to prick the conversation don't you…"

* * *

**End of Chapter...**

***sigh* It took a long while to get the hot cocoa**

***To camera person* Don't look at me! It's your fault you went to the cafes that ran out of cocoa!**

**Anyway, I'm not in a good mood for reasons, so review and do whatever.**

***Phone rings* Hello?**

**Silence...**

**ARE YA FRICKING KIDDING ME?! I'M NOT BAILING OUT THOSE TWO DUMBBELLS JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE PART OF MY INSURANCE (wait, insurance?)!...NO! I AM NOT MIMIANA! What kind of name is that anyway?...*twitches***

***Slams phone* Stupid secretary for mixing up the wrong numbers...Forget everything you heard/read! Camera People, I saw you laughing, you want a piece of me? Wait...that sounds wrong...**

**Stupid Blue for putting wrong thoughts in my head!**

**And _NO ONE_ is to tell that to Blue, _GOT IT_?!**

**GOOD! GOOD! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back...White...Black...**

**White: Hi! Glad to be back! How's the previous chapter?**

**...where's Black?**

**Black: IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**

***flinches* nevermind...**

* * *

**Nothing good's happening…so…let's skip to after school…the next day…**

Prism was walking to her cottage when a certain girl with brown hair ran up to Prism and Eevee. "Hey Prism! What's up!" Blue said. "Uh…" Prism heard Pidgey flying. "The Pidgey!" Prism answered cheerfully!

Eevee growled. "So…"

"So?"

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"…yeah…"

"Great! I'll get the others! Meet you at your house!" Blue ran off. When she's out of earshot, Eevee turned to Prism. "I suggest we burn down the old cottage and move to Unova." Eevee said. Prism sweatdropped. "I don't know if we should do that…Leafeon probably freak…"

They reached to the cottage and opened the door. "DUCK!" yelled Jolteon yelled. Prism and Eevee ducked a flying table (Table?! What kind of Eeveelution can carry that thing?!). "What happened?" Prism asked, crawling through the door with Eevee. "Umbreon…and Espeon…" Glaceon said without looking away from the flying furniture.

"And we just finished fixing the house…" Flareon complained as she jumped over a lamp.

**Okay…why a lamp?**

**Flareon: Who do you think I am? Arceus?**

Umbreon and Espeon was tackling each other in a huge ball of dust and is throwing (using Psyhic, Shadow ball, etc.) stuff around. Leafeon and Sylveon is out to put a post on the road. Glaceon hid under the coffee table to avoid _most_ attacks and stuff. Prism covered her head with her hands and ducked as a clever flew overhead. "What happened exactly?" Eevee asked as she nearly dodged a shadow ball.

"Something about a design? Or was it Umbreon's room? I don't know but it was a stupid argument." Vaporeon said as she used hydro pump on a burning couch.

**White: Okay…how do you burn a couch without fire?**

**Well…*reads note* If you add a super fast swift and a shadow ball together…you have…a will o wisp? **

**White: A what now?**

**Basically, you have fire -_-'**

"AAAAHHHH! The garden's on fire! THE GARDEN'S ON FIRE!" Jolteon screamed. Vaporeon quickly leaped (and avoided a butter knife) out the door and put the fire out. Luckily…the garden's safe…with a few scorched places…

_Leafeon is sooo gonna kill us… _Vaporeon shuddered at the thought.

"Watch out for the flying set of knives!" Glaceon said as Jolteon had to dodge 10 butter knives, 13 clevers, 20 bread knives, 12 paring knives, 25 chef's knives, 32 boning knives, 14 santoku, and 10 steak knives.

Correction, add etc. on that list.

Poor Jolteon didn't stand a chance and got pinned on the wall by the storm of sharp knives.

**You really shouldn't have knives at home…**

**White: Why would you have that many knives of the same kind?**

Glaceon put an ice barrier around the coffee table she was under on. Just in time too because a cabinet was about to flatten the coffee table…

**Don't ask…**

"Well…at least…" Prism started before she dodged a dictionary, a book on Pokemon history, a pokedex book, and a HUGE encyclopedia. "Hey! That was a limited edition encyclopedia!" Prism yelled.

Jolteon sweatdropped from his wall view. _Is it really that important?_

**Now…let's visit the dex holders…**

"Why do we need to go to Prism's place again?" Emerald asked. "Don't you want to see the talking Pokémon again?" Blue said. Emerald shrugged. "I dunno."

"Eew…why would anyone want to live in a forest? It's so…icky…" Ruby complained. "Oh, shut up Prissy Boy!" Sapphire yelled. Yellow was just looking down in shame…

She does live in the middle of the Viridian Forest anyway…

Red sensed this and patted her shoulder comfortingly. Yellow blushed at this and looked at Red thankfully, still red in the face. Red smiled, completely oblivious.

Blue saw the whole thing and smirked. Green sighed and muttered, "Pesky woman."

Silver glared. Crystal was lecturing Gold about school work…

They stopped when they saw Sylveon and Leafeon setting up a post sign on the road. Sylveon noticed them and waved with her ribbon feelers. "Hello again." Sylveon greeted. Leafeon noticed them also. "Oh! Hi."

"Hi!" Blue greeted. Everyone else greeted in unison. Diamond pointed at the sign while munching on a rice ball. "Why did you post a sign on the road?" Diamond asked. "Dia-no Diamond…DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Pearl yelled.

**Sheesh…and I thought Black was loud…**

**White: *sweatdropped***

**Black: I'M GONNA WIN THE POKELEAGUE!**

Everyone sweatdropped at the comment. "Well…to answer the question…I'm sorry…but we can't let you go to the cottage…yet…" Sylveon said. "Eh?! Why?! Prism promised!" Blue wailed. "Well…sure you can come…" Leafeon said. Blue cheered. "Leafeon…" Sylveon started.

"As long as you have great athletic skills, fast reflexes, able to dodge furniture, knives, swift, shadow balls, *glances at Ruby* don't care about food possibly getting to your clothes, AND are able to ignore the flying random stuff and maybe burning stuff, you are more than welcome to visit." Leafeon said this really quickly and took a deep breath.

It took a while to process this information. Ruby paled and tried to run away but Sapphire caught him on the shirt. "Ya ain't goin' anywhere."

Platinum frowned. "Maybe we should-"

"Then let's get going! We can handle it!" Blue piped. And grabbed everyone and ran towards the cottage.

Leafeon and Sylveon followed them.

Ruby was complaining the whole way…

**Back to the Cottage! :3**

The fight continues!

**White: Wait…that's it?!**

**Course not! Onwards! *points forwards***

**White: Why are you acting like a captain?**

***shrugs* I have some issues…**

Food was splattered on the wall like someone threw paint balls.

Jolteon is still pinned.

Glaceon's ice shield is starting to crack.

Prism and Eevee are hiding behind a couch.

Vaporeon is putting out various fires.

Flareon is still busy dodging.

Then the door opened. "DUCK!" Everyone except Umbreon and Espeon instinctively yelled. They heard whoosh as a plate of curry (Prism was complaining about it being her fav. Leftover dish) came sailing out the door and landed on someone…

"AAAHH! Get it off! Get if off! Eew!" a voice yelled, frantically trying (and failing) to get the stuff off. "This is going to leave a stain!" he (as in Ruby) wailed. "Suck it up will ya!" Sapphire yelled in Ruby's ear.

"I knew we shouldn't come here!" Gold said as another clever almost hit his head. "Then why didn't you say anything?!" Crystal yelled back as she soccer kicked a soccer ball across the room.

And landed on Jolteon's face. "HEY!" Jolteon yelled with a tick mark on his head and his face red from the ball. "Sorry!" Crystal apologized as she ducked from a cherry pie.

It landed on Gold's hat.

"Oh come on! I just got it!" Gold complained and got shushed by another pie on his face. Gold licked his mouth and tasted some pie. "Hey…this is actually good…ow!" Gold got hit by a chair on the head and got knocked out.

Everyone else was doing A ok on the dodging.

With an exception for Ruby.

He kept being the target for pies, cakes, cupcakes, pastry puffs, bread, ice cream, and other foods that can stain clothes.

**Ruby: WHY ME!?**

***shrugs* What can I say? You're cursed.**

**Ruby: What you can say is not say anything at all!**

Then another encyclopedia hitted Ruby on the head and he was out. "That was my Christmas Special Limited Edition PokeSpecial Pocket Pokemon Data Encyclopedia Delta!" Prism said.

**White: Amazing she remembered that**

**Believe it or not, that's actually the title. It's on the cover**

**Well…I think you readers at least understand the pressure, so I'm gonna skip it till after!**

After the fight, everyone managed to put things back in place (with a few messy stuff) and slouched down in the living room's couch. Ruby was with Vaporeon to try to get the stains off. Well…it's still showing the stains…

Leafeon poured tea for everyone. "I never knew you had to deal with it every day…" Yellow said. "That's exactly why we are picky with our furniture! And why we bought enough helmets for all of you." Espeon said. "Why didn't you give it to us?" Gold asked angrily. "You seriously think we have the time?" Flareon retorted.

"Why don't you just put the helmets outside the door?" Red suggested. Prism thought for a while. "Yeah…we'll do just that when we have the time…"

"I'm surprised that this place didn't burn down yet." Blue said. Silver slightly nodded in agreement. "Well…the truth is…sometimes…the furniture is all broken and the garden is burned down and the house is in shambles…but Celebi comes along and help us multiple times!" Umbreon said.

"Celebi comes here?" Crystal said. Eevee nodded. "From time to time. Celebi knows about our…arguments…"

Vaporeon brightened. "One time Arceus came to fix the forest and the next town after! And a city!" she said, acting like it was the best thing in the world. The dex holders sweatdropped and in dread…

_If Arceus himself came…the 'arguments' must be __**real**__ scary…_

"That explains the news about the city and the town being in rubble out of nowhere…" Platinum said slowly. "But it's cool that Arceus came…I think…" Emerald said. Diamond gulped, suddenly thinking the rice ball wasn't delicious anymore…

**White: OMG…I'm scared…**

**It was only **_**one **_**time…**

**White: At least I know the reason. The people didn't know why…**

**I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover! :)**

**White: Why are you so happy about it?!**

"At least no one was hurt." Green said.

"Espeon, are you going to help us with the couch again?" Umbreon asked.

Prism and Eevee widened their eyes and gasped. "OH MY GOD! ESPEON HELPED!" they yelled in disbelief.

Espeon narrowed her eyes with a small tick mark on her forehead. "Yes…got a problem?"

"OF COURSE WE GOT A PROBLEM!?" Prism and Eevee replied.

The tick mark on Espeon's head got larger. "HEY! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO BLUNT ABOUT IT!"

Glaceon quickly gave the dex holders helmets, who just stood there in confusion. Espeon started using swift again. Then Espeon started breathing fire.

**White: Espeon can use…flamethrower?!**

**Temporarily…yeah..**

**Black: AWESOME!**

**OWWWW!**

**Some Pokemon's POV outside the house**

The cottage in the forest started to lean sideways and in different directions and flamethrowers, hydro pumps, and swift started coming out of the windows. Oh, and a few chairs, table, knives, hats, etc.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"SORRY!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"I'm beginning to see what the helmet's for…"

"DIA-no, DIAMOND! DUCK!"

"Duck?"

"DUCK!"

_Crash, ow, EEK!; !## $%; glass crash, thump, thump, yelling….etc…._

"QUICK! GET YOUR POKEMON!"

"WE LEFT IT-WATCH OUT EMERALD!"

_More crashes, owies, EEK!; ! #$% , thump, DUCK!; etc…_

I sweatdropped. It was only three minutes later after the previous fight…

Well…as long as I'm saf-

And I jinx myself while a cabinet comes in, sailing at me…

"Um…that's nice and all…but…I'M STILL PINNED ON THE WALL BY KNIVES! AHHHH!"

**A/N: That's Jolteon…obviously…he said AHHHH! Because… let's just say a grand piano was coming towards him…**

**I am not responsible for any deaths…**

**Eeveelutions & Friends: ARE TOOO! WATCH OUT!**

**EEK! REFRIGATOR INCOMING!**

**Wait…REFRIGATOR?!**

**White: Oh! Look at the time! Gotta run! AAAHHH!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**If you're wondering about their status after the ridiculous fight…wait for next time! **

**I wish I could narrate more… but I have to run because…Officer Jenny is after me! AAAHHH!**

**Note: Review and all those other stuff!**

**For Black: You're suspended**


	9. Chapter 9

**We have a new co host! Meet N!**

**N: …**

**White: He's not the…talkative type…**

**Well he could at least wave, or say hi, or at least look at me in the eye! *fume fume***

**White: What about Black? **

**I'm still deciding whether or not I should suspend him or expel him.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon ain't mine except my OC Prism.**

**Prism: If you said, "I own Prism", that sounds weird…**

**Now that you mention it…yeah…you're right…**

**After the fight (I had to owe Officer Jenny 800 pokedollars… TT TT)**

* * *

Status:

Red: Finding his missing hat

A/N: It's on top of the tree outdoors…it's kinda…ripped?

Green: Uh…okay? I think…

Blue: Tired on the couch!

Yellow: Finding her missing hat…and sketchbook…and her fishing rod…

Gold: He's outdoors hanging by…on a tree branch…

Silver: Just sitting against the wall...hair is pretty messed up though…full of whip cream

Crystal: Finding her missing shoe

Sapphire: Worn out

Ruby: KO while complaining about dirty clothes in his sleep…-_-'

Emerald: KO

Diamond: Just sleeping with a rice ball on his head

Pearl: KO

Platinum: Half KO

Prism and Friends: Good…fixing up the house…again…

**I'm not asking…**

After Prism and the others finished cleaning up (which took two hours) The gang decided to do homework at Prism's house.

That was the idea in the first place.

Leafeon bought cookies while the gang split into groups to study. Prism was just kicking back and relaxing, eating some Pocky.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?" Gold nagged Crystal. Crystal glanced at Gold. "You just multiply x by three…"

"Emerald? Wake up…" Yellow tried to wake up Emerald, who was fast asleep.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?" Gold asked. "You just used this equation to find the answer for delta x…"

"Greenie, I'll give 10 bucks if you tell me the answers for the next test…"

"Pesky woman…"

Silver glared.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"Find the circumference by multiplying the diameter with pi."

"Missy, do you need help?"

"No, Dia, thank you."

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"You minus the delta y with the xy to find the answer…"

"Contests are too girly!"

"Battling is too manly!"

"You're a man yourself!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"*sigh* You just minus this with the radius…"

"Dia, no Diamond, STOP EATING ALL THE COOKIES!"

"It's okay…we have plenty…"

"Oh Leafeon, who should give up on making sense…"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"*deep breath* So you convert this fraction with the same denominator in order to…"

"Emerald? Wake up…"

"Have any twos, Eevee?"

"Goldfish, Prism."

"Again?"

"…"

"Greenie…"

"Go bother someone else."

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"*twitches* You figure out how to solve x which is to convert y with the delta y…"

"Threes?"

"Goldfish."

"Can I play?"

"Sure Vaporeon!"

"…"

"PRISSY BOY!"

"BARBARIAN!"

"Any Kings Vaporeon?"

"Yes…"

"Any fours Eevee?"

"Goldfish."

"…"

"Hey, Red?"

"Yes Yellow?"

"Can you help me wake up Emerald? He's drooling over his notebook…"

"Oh…"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"What do you mean? You just need to figure out why Minnie was wearing a jacket…common sense means it must be cold."

"Let's play Old Maid!"

"How do you play that?"

"Can I play?"

"Sure, Jolteon!"

"Emerald…wake up!"

"Red…it's not working…"

"…"

*snore*

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"Well…Alzack wanted 35 cookies but he only had 21 cookies, so you need to figure out how many flour he needs while also keeping in mind…

"Missy, you want a cookie?"

"No, thank you, Diamond."

"DIAMOND! STOP EATING FOR ONCE!"

"Maybe you could stop yelling…"

"GIRLY BOY!"

"WILD GIRL!"

"…"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you this question?"

"…okay…so…they want you to give three examples for why the mistress was…"

"Maybe we should thundershock him…"

"But Red, that will be a bit too…much…"

"Greenie…"

"Pesky woman"

*glare*

*snore*

"Here's more cookies!"

"DIAMOND! QUIT EATING!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"*sigh…* If you put the radius with the circumference…add x…divide it by pi…"

"…"

"Emerald…"

*snore*

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT UGLY DRESS!"

"IT'S NOT UGLY!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"*closes eyes for a moment* Butterfree migrates to the north, therefore…"

"You got the old maid!"

"No fair…first, I keep getting goldfish…now I keep getting old maid!"

"Can I play?"

"Sure, Umbreon!"

"More cookies!"

"…"

*snore*

"Oh, come on sweetie…"

"I'm not your sweetie."

"I know you like me~"

*really really really slight blush*

*glare*

"Should we use a megaphone?"

"We don't have a megaphone with us, Red…"

"Oh…"

"Can we play speed?"

"But…it's a two player thing."

"Hey, Flareon! Wanna play with us?"

"Sure!"

"We'll do it tournament style! Me and Eevee, Flareon and Jolteon, and Vaporeon and Umbreon!"

"Someone get two more deck of cards…"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do we do this problem?"

"*glares* You just use the same method as question 21…"

"…"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Do your homework."

"Pretty please~~"

"Umbreon's the winner of this round!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do we do this problem?"

"*glares even longer* You need to put this formula to this equation…"

"Pearl?"

"Yes Red?"

"Can you please yell to wake Emerald up?"

"…"

"Prism's the winner of the tournament!"

"Now let's play big two!"

"What's big two?"

"I have no idea!"

"If you have no idea…why bother, Prism?"

"Let's do a card stacking contest!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"*grips fist* Just find the circumference to apply this formula…"

"Oh…now I have to start over again! Why do I always have bad luck?"

"Poor Prism..."

"…"

"PRISSY BOY!"

"WILD CHILD!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"*growls* can you just think about it for a second?"

"…okay…Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

*groans*

"Yay! I won!"

"Vaporeon is good…I thought you would Umbreon, with your psychic powers and all…"

"Not really…"

"EMERALD WAKE UP! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

*snore*

"It didn't work…"

"Thanks for the help Pearl…"

"Okay Red sempai. Dia, no Diamond, QUIT EATING THE COOKIES!"

"Should we play War?"

"Okay!"

"…"

"Please~~"

"No."

"Fine…"

"Annoying woman…"

*glare*

"Hey Super Serious Gal, I have a question…"

"Urgh! DO IT ON YOUR OWN!"

*wakes up*

"Emerald! You're awake…"

"It seems like Emerald only responds to Crystal's yelling."

"Good morning…"

"…"

"I play War! I play War! I play War!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO!"

"Oh well…"

**In the end…**

"So only Prism, Crystal, Green, Silver, and Platinum completely finished their homework while the rest only finished half with some exceptions…" Jolteon glanced at Emerald at the last part. "Pretty much…" Red said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well…it's dinnertime…" Leafeon said. "Guess you guys still have to do your homework at home." Prism shrugged. "But you were playing the whole time!" Gold said. Prism widened her eyes a little. "Eh? Didn't you guys used study hall?" she asked confusingly. "What? You used study hall period to actually study?" Emerald scrunched up his nose.

"The only people in the whole school who does that most of the time is Green and Crystal!"

"…well…I guess it's also because I have my own curriculum and…anyway!" Prism ushered them out. "See you guys on Monday! Make sure you stay on the path. _Make sure._" Prism warned before she closed the door. "Are they all rude?" Ruby muttered. "There's the warning again." Yellow said. "I wonder what will happen if we didn't stay on the path…" Gold smirked, and then got hit on the head by Crystal. "Don't even think about it."

**At the cottage**

"Itadaki-" Prism got interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Sylveon said and walked out the kitchen door. "Let's eat!" Eevee said and everyone started to chow down. Espeon was doing it delicately. "Mmm…curry's my favorite!" Prism said before gulping down her food. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Jolteon said.

"Hypocrite." Espeon muttered. She was swallowing before she speak. Jolteon swallowed his food and smile sheepishly. "Hey! That's my strawberry!" Flareon hissed. Glaceon just stuck her tongue out. Flareon growled.

"You're supposed to eat the curry before the shortcake…" Umbreon said. T T

Flareon lunged at Glaceon and they started rolling over the floor. "Give me back my strawberry!"

"No!"

"Oh come on! Stop arguing! You're messing up my dinner!" snapped Espeon.

Flareon and Glaceon stopped rolling and glared at Espeon. "DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

"Oh great, it's one of those three way battles." Prism groaned.

Leafeon just kept an eye on Flareon.

**I think you guys know why**

**White: Why?**

**We're going to see who's at the door!**

Sylveon opened the door and saw the dexholders. "I thought you went home…" Sylveon blinked in confusion. "We wanted to ask what will happen if you wandered out on the road." Blue said.

"…It's just that the beasts of the forest wanders at night and eats any person that's in its territory. The road isn't part of it so you're safe, but it's still dangerous." Sylveon replied.

"And they couldn't tell us sooner." Muttered Emerald. "You do realize that Sylveon said beasts." Green said in a monotone voice.

"Yes. There are two beasts of the forest. The one only eats people while the other eats both Pokémon and people that isn't from the forest. So I guess we're on the safe side while you need to be cautious. The bad news is that the beasts always switch sides so you never know which beast is which unless it's too late. I'm guessing that the shiny one is the both Pokémon and People."

This sends a shiver to most of the dexholders. "…Can we go now?" whimpered Ruby. "Can't ya just man up?" Sapphire asked, though she was trembling a little. "'Man up' isn't nice for contests."

"You're a prissy boy, ya know that?"

"Yes, I do." Ruby said sarcastically.

Then a crash and a scream and arguing voices was to be heard. Everyone at the door stayed silent to listen at the fight.

"You give me that strawberry!" said a voice that sounds like Flareon.

"You snooze you lose!" said a voice that sounds like Glaceon.

"Why you little ice brain!"

"Fire freak!"

"Popsicle head!"

"Flame breath!"

**Raise your hand if this reminds you of Fairy Tail**

**White: What's Fairy Tail?**

Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, see you on Monday!" Sylveon said and closed the door. Blue just stared at the door eviliy. "Why do I feel like we're gonna see Prism tomorrow?" Green muttered. "Maybe because we are." Silver answered under his breath.

That must be the longest sentence he said all week.

When they left, Sylveon heard, "DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

Sylveon wondered why she had a feeling a fourth fight of the day is going to start?

Oh dear.

A table was airborne.

Until next…time…

* * *

**This chapter was full of talking more than action…**

**White: It's half words, half fights…**

**Pretty much…well…see ya White! I'm getting something to drink.**

**White: You forgot about N**

**I completely forgot he existed in this area…**

**N: …**

**N: the pokemon must be released…**

***stops walking toward the door* Excuse me?**

**N: the pokemon will be hurt if they live with the silver haired girl…**

**White: If you didn't notice, it was their choice to start a fight…-_-**

**N: They're too good for the girl…**

**You do realize that this happens…everyday? Starting from…like, 13 years ago?**

**White: Be glad he's talking**

**Review! And…yeah…I hate my piano lessons…**

**P.S. Do you think White likes N?**

**White: *spits coffee* What kind of question is that?! *blushes***

**N or Black, which one?**

**White: Get out and get your drink already! **


	10. Chapter 10

**We're back!**

**White: *nods***

**N: ...**

**And the lifeless is back...**

**White: Be nice! **

**So? You like Bl-**

**White: Ani doesn't own Pokemon**

**Ahem!**

**White: Thank you for listening!**

**That's supposed to be at the end!**

**N: ...**

**The Next Day**

Prism just finished sewing back the couch with Espeon when she heard crashes in the room next door.

"MMMMFFFMMM!"

"MMMMM!"

Prism sighed.

Jolteon came in from the front door, carrying a basket of berries. "I think we stock up enough berrie-woah…Prism…you…" Jolteon gulped. Prism blinked her droopy eyes. There were REALLY big black circles under her eyes, indicating that she didn't sleep much…

Prism sighed. "I'm surprised I'm the only one…" Prism said. "Be care-"

"OW!" Prism sucked her finger. "I tried to tell you to tell you to be careful with the needle…" Espeon sighed. Prism puffed out her cheeks. "Maybe you could try a little harder."

"How could I? Time doesn't stop for anyone."

"Celebi helped."

"That's…a different problem altogether."

"Espeon's got a point." Jolteon said.

More crashes and muffled voices was to be heard. "So…who's on guard duty?" Jolteon asked.

"Umbreon…and Vaporeon…" Prism said, starting to pack the sewing stuff away. "The needles' supposed to be pointing 32.23 degrees away from the thread, not 32.22!" Espeon scowled. "Ugh! 32.23, 32.22, who cares?"

"I care! That's my sewing kit!"

"Then you put it back!"

"Now now…" Jolteon sweatdropped. "We have enough fights for one week…"

Crashes and muffled voice was to be heard again.

"Hold…still!" Vaporeon voice rang out.

Prism, Espeon, and Jolteon sweatdropped. "I'm sooooo not gonna ask…" Prism said. "You know…you might want to put cucumbers on your eyes." Espeon advised. Prism blinked at Espeon. "Why would I want to do that?"

"It's supposed to help with your black circles." Espeon replied.

"…we don't have cucumbers…"

"Don't worry, I have some in my room."

"I should have known…"

"Well…it's Espeon's and my shift…" Jolteon said. "But…" Espeon whimpered. "But what?" Jolteon sighed. "I don't want to get filthy…" Espeon shuddered at the mere thought of having dust on her silky fur. "How are you going to get dirty by watching Flareon and Glaceon?" Jolteon asked.

Prism thought for a moment. "She's got a point."

"JOLTEON AND ESPEON! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN 10 SECONDS, I'LL ASSUME YOU'RE DITCHING YOUR DUTIES! WE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE!" Umbreon yelled.

"Come on." Jolteon grabbed Espeon by the tail and dragged a protesting and squirming Espeon across the room to the extra room down the hall.

Prism shook her head.

_Well…the living's room fixed, and the kitchen, and the storage…now…_

Prism walked out the house and found the others fixing the outsides of the house, including fence. "Hey! Need any help?" Prism called out. Eevee rolled her eyes. "No, three small pokemon can fair well with putting up the fences, fixing the roof, the front steps (watch out for the third-*Ow!*nevermind), and the wooden planks, follow by a bunch of angry beedrill, and trying to fix the holes in the house. I mean, just because we're as tall up to a human's knee, doesn't mean we can do all that in a week. OF COURSE WE NEED HELP!"

Prism cringed and not from the third broken front step. "Okay! Where's the beedrill?"

"Over there," Leafeon answered, nodding over to the east while still up holding a wooden plank with Eevee while Sylveon used nails and hammers.

Prism looked to the right. Buzzing beedrill were buzzing around, their stingers are covered in a purple light.

**Prism: You know, their Japanese names are Sting! Isn't that weird?**

**White: The beedrill?**

**Makes perfect sense to me**

**N: …**

"Uh oh…" Prism said. The beedrill then buzzed to Prism who ran around the perimeter. "EEEKKK! What did I do!?"

"Nothing. Except harmed the beedrill's nest." Eevee answered.

"I didn't do that! That's was Glaceon's and Flareon's fault! EEEKKK!"

"Aah…" Eevee sighed. "You're in a good mood." Sylveon remarked. "Really?! She's seems the same grumpy self to me." Prism said while running around. She forgot about the beedrill until she turned a little bit more and saw a purple colored stinger just a millimeter away from her nose.

"AAAHHHH!"

"I'm just glad the others aren't here." Eevee said, half smiling, ignoring Prism's cries and Beedrill's buzz.

"It's only 11 in the morning." Leafeon said. Eevee half snorted. "Well…they usually come around 10 or 9…plus…11 _is_ pretty late."

"It's not-EEEKKK! I'M SOOOORRRRRRYYYY!"

"Hammer."

"Hammer!"

BUZZZZ!

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG NOW?!"

"Nail."

"Nail!"

"WAAAHHHH!"

"Oh, quit being a baby."

"I hate you!"

Then the beedrill stopped chasing Prism. Prism skidded to a halt but didn't halt fast enough.

She crashed into a tree! ^^

**Prism: Hey! Why are you so happy about it?!**

**It's just funny watching you upside down with swirly eyes!**

Then the fruit dropped on Prism's head, earning her a little bump mark on her head.

**I know, I'm soooo evil!**

**White: You sound…happy about it…**

**I'm half devil, half angel! ^^**

**At least…that's what I think of me!**

**N: It suits you…**

**Thanks!**

**White: I think… -_-'**

"Ouch…" Eevee flinched. "Nice to…know you aren't heartless…" Prism muttered. "If I'm heartless, I wouldn't even be living." Eevee answered.

Prism got up and rolled her eyes. "Yeah…" Prism looked around. "Where's the beedrill?"

Leafeon stopped what she was doing and looked around. "You're right…they just left…"

"I wonder why…" Prism put her finger to her chin in thought. Leafeon thought a bit too.  
"Aah! Leafeon! Hold the ladder!" Sylveon said as she tried to balance the ladder with Eevee half falling on top.

"Oops!" Leafeon took her side of the ladder. Eevee got her balance and sighed. "Jeez…"

"Do you hear something?" Sylveon asked, turning her head while holding the ladder. "I don't hear anything…besides the muffled voices." Eevee said.

"Listen."

Everyone stayed quiet.

A minute passed.

"BEEDRILLL!" a voice screamed across the forest.

"Does that ring a bell?" Leafeon said.

"Chingling!" a wild Chingling said. "Yes, it does!" Prism said cheerfully.

Eevee paled, then hissed. "Don't tell me…"

"Since when were you an ekans?" Prism asked.

"Since never." Leafeon replied.

"I wonder where Umbreon and Vaporeon is…" Prism said. Eevee hissed again. "I hate my life."

"Eh? Why?" Prism asked. Eevee rolled her eyes. "Because," Eevee said, exasperated. "_They_ are here."

Prism cocked her head. "Who's here?" she asked. "_Them._ Hopefully they are chased out by the beedrill."

"Even though I do not know who is _they,_ that's pretty rude." Prism said. "Are you really that dense?" Eevee asked. "And I thought you were smart."

Prism shrugged. "I'll ignore that with the other insults in my life, but seriously, who's _they_?"

Eevee just shook her head.

**Now, we're going to visit the forest somewhere! **

"BEEDRILL!" Emerald screamed as a horde of beedrill came buzzing to the dexholders, getting ready to use poison sting. "RUN!" Pearl yelled and the group got chased around the dense forest with stingers after them.

They were about to visit Prism and the Eevee friends (*cough*blackmail*cough*) when for some reason, the beedrill decided to play death tag with them.

**White: With a bit of exaggeration**

**Ask Prism, she has experience**

**N:…**

***twitches* He's not saying anything…**

"Why are they chasing us?" Platinum asked, panting a little. "Beats me." Pearl said. "Now I wish I didn't leave my Pokemon at home." Crystal muttered. "Let's split up and hopefully lose them." Ruby said. Everyone nodded in agreement and split up in multiple directions. Yellow and Platinum, Crystal and Gold and Red, Silver and Blue and Green, Emerald and Sapphire and Ruby, and Pearl and Dia.

If you think beedrill is dumb, you're wrong. They split up too. With reinforcements.

"Is it just me, or is there more beedrill than before?" Platinum asked Yellow. Yellow turned around. "I guess so." Yellow grimaced. "What should we do?"

"Run."

**Since I'm running out of ideas, let's move on to Prism! (Sorry for the short dexholder debut)**

"Do I hear running?" Prism asked. "I just hear Glaceon and Flareon followed by Jolteon and Espeon." Leafeon said. Prism shrugged. "Probably nothing."

Eevee narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, if nothing means having all the hoenn trio running for the sake of their lives from the beedrill…"

Everyone looked at the road leading to the cott-

"PRISM! HELPP!" Ruby yelled as the horde of beedrill started chasing them.

**I didn't even finished my sentence!**

**White: At least they get the idea**

**N:…**

Prism bolted into the house, saying, "BEEDRILL ALERT! With three extras!"

Eevee ran into the house too, saying, "WHY!? _WHY?!_ STUPID ARCEUS FOR BRINGING THEM HERE! STUPID ARCEUS!"

Meanwhile, a certain creator Pokémon sneezed for no apparent reason. _Strange…_

"How do we help?" Leafeon asked. "I dunno! Do something!" Emerald yelled back. "SAPPH! DO SOMETHING!" Ruby told Sapphire.

"FINE!" Sapphire skidded to a halt, being a few yards ahead than Ruby and Emerald. She then lift Ruby with ease. "WHA-HEY! What are you going to do?"

Sapphire just grinned wolfishly, and _tossed Ruby to the horde of beedrill._

"Aahhh!" Ruby screamed as he got stabbed and scratched while the beedrill started to tackle him with their stingers. Sapphire grinned. "There. That shoulda give us some time."

Leafeon and Sylveon prayed their condolences to poor Ruby.

Suddenly, a wild Umbreon burst out of the doorway, looking around frantically with wrinkles under his eyes. "Where's the fire?" he kept repeating. "There's no-" Sylveon started. "FIRE!" a voice screamed in the kitchen. "Fire." Sylveon finished in a quieter tone. Umbreon sighed and bent down his head. "There is a horde of beedrill out here though." Leafeon chimed. Umbreon looked at Leafeon who was smiling like an angry horde of beedrill is nothing but a picnic. Umbreon twitched.

"Just…where's the-" Umbreon started to say. "DUCK!" Sylveon yelped. "I was going to say fi-"

"No! Duck! DUCK!"

Umbreon, Leafeon, and Sylveon ducked just in time from a flying…

"Was that a tree!?" Emerald yelled. Leafeon shrugged. "Without the leaves, yeah. Where did it…?" Leafeon started to look around. "Oh! The Johto people are here!" she announced. Surely enough, Crystal, Gold, and Silver were running up to the cottage.

Eevee went out the door at this point. When she saw the scene, she gasped and cursed under her breath. "HOLY MEW! WHY IS THERE A RAMPAGING BEEDRILL AND URSARINGS HERE!" she yelled. "IT'S ALL GOLD'S FAULT!" Crystal yelled. "Hey! I didn't know that the cave has an agitated inhabitant!"

Eevee growled. "First we have a fire in the kitchen, now we need to stop rampaging Pokémon because of the stupid pervert…" she growled.

"It's not my-whoa!"

There were some clanging in the kitchen, which the Eeveelutions realize it as pots and pans with a few plates. Leafeon narrowed her eyes. "They better not ruin the plants in the kitchen." She muttered. "Why would you put plants in the kitchen when you know it's when most fights and dangerous things happen?" Eevee asked. "Because the plants are herbs for the kitchen. Hypothetically, they should be able to extinguish fires from their aroma."

"There's seriously a plant that can do that?" Emerald asked, ignoring the scene of Ruby getting all beaten up while Sapphire is laughing at the sidelines. "Probably not, judging from the…" Leafeon turned pale and bolted to the kitchen.

**Eevee vs. a wild Ursaring**

**A wild Ursaring appeared!**

**Eevee with an attitude appeared!**

**Eevee used quick attack!**

**Critical hit!**

**Ursaring used shadow ball!**

**Missed and hitted Leafeon's garden!**

**Eevee used curse to arceus!**

**Arceus sneezed!**

**Ursaring used growl!**

**It missed thanks to Eevee's cover up!**

**Ursaring's anger is rising!**

**Crystal used kick on Gold!**

**Gold fainted! **

**Crystal dragged Gold away!**

**Eevee used tackle!**

**Critical hit!**

**Ursaring is still standing!**

**Eevee used Muttering!**

**No effect!**

**Ursaring used rampage!**

**Eevee dodged and landed on Ursaring's head!**

**Eevee used Shadow ball!**

**Direct Hit! Critical Hit!**

**Ursaring's still standing!**

**Leafeon came into the scene!**

**Leafeon said "My Garden!" **

**Leafeon's Blaze is activated!**

**Leafeon used Over heat! **

**Toasted Ursaring's head! **

**Eevee dodged it!**

**Ursaring used Rampage!**

**Leafeon came towards Ursaring, using Flare Blitz!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Leafeon used Solarbeam!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Leafeon used Rampage!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Ursaring used whimper!**

**Sapphire's enjoyment rised up!**

**Crystal's attention divided a little!**

**Emerald's enjoyment rised up!**

**Ruby's torture went to zero!**

**Ruby's Fashion Streak is ruined!**

**Ruby's sympathy rose a little!**

**Ruby used argument on Sapphire!**

**Sapphire used argument back!**

**Emerald used sigh!**

**No effect!**

**Leafeon used revenge!**

**Critical hit!**

**Ursaring's been long fainted!**

**Leafeon is still rampaging!**

**Attack number two!**

**Leafeon vs. Eevee (Wait, WHAT?!)**

**Leafeon used Over heat on Eevee!**

**Eevee dodged!**

**Eevee used reasoning!**

**Leafeon's special ability Anger Revenge is activated!**

**All reasoning is useless!**

**Eevee used curse to Arceus!**

**Arceus sneezed!**

**Leafeon used Revenge!**

**Attack missed!**

**Prism came to the scene!**

"**What the?" **

**Leafeon used solar beam!**

**Attack missed!**

**Prism used Call the cops!**

**No effect!**

**Leafeon used Rampage!**

**Attack missed!**

**Prism used Call of the Dex Holders!**

**No backup! Too busy!**

**Eevee used reasoning!**

**No effect!**

**Prism used restraint!**

**Leafeon's special ability Anger Revenge is activated!**

**All restraint attacks are useless!**

**Eevee used prayer!**

**Eevee defense rose!**

**Eevee used tackle!**

**Critical hit!**

**Leafeon fainted!**

**Leafeon's special ability Haunted Spirit is activated!**

**Leafeon's back to full HP!**

**Leafeon's used Revenge!**

**Attack missed!**

**Eevee used shadow ball!**

**Critical hit! **

**Leafeon fainted!**

**Eevee used sigh!**

**Everyone's relief rose!**

**White: Um…do you really have to…**

**Do it in a game battle?**

**White: Pretty much.**

**I really want to try it! I'm playing my Pokemon X, so I'm like, Why not?**

**White: It's…interesting?**

**Why thank you!**

**N:…**

**He's dead, I'm pretty sure he's dead.**

"With that said, where's…the others?" Prism asked. Sapphire and Ruby finally managed to drive the beedrill away.

"Um…" Crystal looked around. "Incoming!" said a voice…above? Everyone looked up to see Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. "It's raining dexholders!" Prism said. The sinnoh and Kanto dex holders were falling. Silver was just hanging out from his honchkrow.

Prism started panicking and started to flail around before she went into the door as the others crashed to the ground. "Welcome to Earth!" Eevee greeted. "You guys okay?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm not." Ruby muttered. "I ain't talkin' to ya."

**In the Kitchen**

"You mangy brat!" Flareon hissed while dodging a flying pan and icebeam. "Stupid furball!" Glaceon growled back before lunging at Flareon. They apparently broke free from Jolteon and Espeon and their prison (now you understand what those duties were for) since their last fight.

Flareon jumped and did a back flip and landed on the stove, so Glaceon ended up crashing to the oven. Jolteon and Espeon were hiding under a table. Umbreon and Vaporeon were trying to put out the fire. "Urgh! What's the point of being a water type when I can't even take out a stupid fire!" Vaporeon said, frustrated. "Hey, we're not dealing a regular fire." Umbreon said. "I used Hydro pump for Arceus sake! What else should I do? Get a whole ocean?"

"Yeah, that will be nice except the fact that the inhabitants will probably be angry."

"Hot head!"

"Ice Freak!"

Glaceon and Flareon glared at each other and started to wrestle around the kitchen, knocking things over while at it. Vaporeon and Umbreon sighed. "I. Hate. My. Life."

**After a while**

After everyone was able to stop the fire and the fight, Umbreon and Vaporeon tied Flareon and Glaceon again while Leafeon served tea and cookies to the dexholders plus Prism minus Soul.

"So…what brings you here?" Leafeon asked. "Probably asking for a death bed." Eevee said. "OW!" Eevee added when Prism stomped on her tail. "What was that for?!"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Prism answered while sipping on her tea. Eevee clenched her teeth.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Jolteon asked. "Why is Flareon and Glaceon wrapped up like a christmas present?" Emerald asked. "Oh yeah…well…these days, you need to be brutal in order to stop them from fight-" Prism stopped as Flareon and Glaceon fought with the "leash" to strangle each other. Vaporeon and Umbreon were struggling with the rope.

"…Shopping!" Blue said out of nowhere. "Uh…I said fighting, not shopping…" Prism said. "No, I mean, we should do shopping today!" Blue said.

"Because? Why out of nowhere anyway?" Green asked. "Probably because she just wants to be broke." Eevee muttered. Blue had a tick mark on her head.

"Grr…come on! Just a little sister bonding and brotherly bonding?"

Eevee just shakes her head. "Yeah…you must be _real _desperate to make friends if you just suddenly go all out-"

"Okay! That's it!" Blue lunged at Eevee who just dodged it.

"Here's another cat fight." Prism muttered.

"Just…hurry up and do whatever so this day can end." Vaporeon sighed as she stepped on the rope holding Flareon. "Yeah…then we can…hey wait, why are we still guarding Flareon and Glaceon?" Umbreon looked around for Espeon and Jolteon. Espeon and Jolteon froze from tip toeing out the room when Umbreon and Vaporeon glared at them. "Hehe…" Jolteon said sheepishly. "Anata chii…" Umbreon and Vaporeon started chasing them.

"…" Prism looked at Blue and Eevee, then the others. "Huh?" Prism said. They were…

Asleep?"

"Hey, what happened to them?" Prism asked Sylveon. Sylveon looked at the dex holders questionably. "…I have no idea. One minute, they're awake, next?"

"huh…" Prism looked at the other Eeveelutions. Jolteon and the others stopped chasing each other. They all shook their head. Prism sweatdropped. "Okay…they can't all just be knocked out cold at the same time out of nowhere…" Prism said. "We could try looking into it." Leafeon suggested. Espeon looked at the sleeping people.

"There's no sleeping powder." Espeon narrowed her eyes. "Although…why are their clothes…damp?"

"Damp?" Everyone looked at the clothes. There were some dark spots. "Yeah, their damp, so?" Blue said. "…what day is it?" Eevee paled and said frantically. "Saturday, duh." Prism said. All the Eeveelutions started to pale. "Prism…" Vaporeon said. The others woke up. "Wha?" Crystal rubbed her eyes drowsily. "What happened?"

"What, Vapor?" Prism asked. "_He's_ back…" Leafeon said. Prism paled. "Uh oh…"

"Wait, who's he?" Red asked. Prism and co. started to panic.

"EEEKKKK! HE'S BACK!"

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"NO!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"QUICK! HIDE!"

They all scrambled to get upstairs and everyone heard the sound of the door slamming shut and locks and deadlocks and large furniture moving.

What?

Then the doorbell rang.

**Yeah, I'm going to stop here. Review and all that stuff. **

**White: That was a good chapter *stretches* **

**N:…**

…

**N:…**

**Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

**N:…**

**He's dead. I'm telling you, he's dead.**

**White:*feels N pulse* *panic* I don't feel anything! Don't feel anything!**

**Wha-what?! I was joking! *panic***

**White: *Shakes N* He's not reacting! Not reacting!**

**Oh Arceus! Hospital! HOSPITAL! Don't just stand there! Get the doctor!**

**Both: *Panics and run around screaming***


	11. Chapter 11

**Ani: We're back!**

**White: I'm so glad N didn't die.**

**Ani: Yes, who knew White didn't check N's pulse in the right place…**

**White: Aheheheheheheh…well, it isn't natural to hold your breath while sleeping.**

**Ani: Anyway, I don't own anything.**

**White: Except for Prism and the new kid.**

**Ani: Yeah, what she said.**

* * *

"Coming!" Crystal said and opened the door. A boy about the age of six stood there. "Uh…can I help you?" Crystal asked, bending down to the boy's height. He had chocolate blonde hair and twinkling brown eyes. He wore a green and blue striped t shirt and jean shorts with brown shoes.

"Where's Prism-chi?" he asked. "Uh…"

"Kawaii!" Blue cooed. "Who is he?" Gold asked. Crystal led the boy to the others, who just stared at everyone, smiling. "What's your name?" Yellow asked. "Tony!" the boy answered. "Okay, Tony…why do you need to see Prism?" Ruby said. "Because she's supposed to take care of me." Tony said. "Take care of ya?" Sapphire repeated. Tony nodded. "Yeah, she's my babysitter!"

"Your babysitter?!"

Tony then smiled. "You guys can take care of me too!"

"Uh…okay?" Red said. Then Tony grinned eviliy and before anyone could do anything, he grabbed one of Crystal's pigtails, making crystal go on the ground while wincing. "Horsey!"

"Uh…" Gold tried to pried Tony's hand off and end up getting his billiard taken. "En garde!" Tony said, pointing to the pole to Gold's neck, almost touching it. "Help!" gasped Crystal. It was very painful, she felt like half of her head is getting pulled off. Yellow tried to help but ended up tripping and landed in the front of Tony. Tony then grabbed Yellow's straw hat and put it on his head, even though it covered half of his face. "En garde!" he repeated happily.

Everyone else just stared. "...he's brutal." Blue said as she watched Tony riding on Gold and Crystal, grabbing Crystal's pigtails and Gold's hoodie as reins. "En garde!"

"Help…" Crystal said. "Hey, at least you aren't getting choked to death." Gold gasp. This is really strange, for their faces are squishing each other due to Tony.

* * *

**White: That's brutal…**

**And he still has Yellow's hat!**

**White: I'm so glad I'm not there.**

**Don't worry! That's not all Tony's gonna make!**

* * *

**Upstairs **

Flareon was putting one ear on the floor, listening to a bunch of crashing sounds and shattering sounds. "That better not be those china plates." She muttered. "Took me a long time to win that darn lottery…"

"Actually," Prism added. "I did the work. You just-"

"Shush."

"burned the stand down." Prism finished. Flareon glared at Prism without lifting her head. "Yeah, be glad we let you in here."

"_Old _lady." Vaporeon teased. Prism twitched. "Yeah, okay, so Tony refers me of an old lady…" Prism growled. "Hey, with your hair, it's true." Umbreon said.

"I'm not old! And it's silver! Not white!"

"Some oldies have gray…" hinted Jolteon. The next he knew, he was knocked out, engraved on the wall, by Prism's fist. "You…sure pack a punch…"

"Hmph." Prism replied. Then everyone could hear the crashes and screams and wails and excitement and more shattering. "Please…I don't want to go down now." Leafeon whimpered. "Great! Now it's going to be dirty again!" Espeon whined. "Be glad it's not-"

Furious knocking. "Open! Open! Let us in!" said a voice that sounds like Gold. "Gold?" Prism called. "YES! AND BLUE AND GREEN AND RUBY AND EMERALD! HELP US BEFORE TONY FINDS US!"

"Go upstairs, that's all he has to do." Flareon said darkly, straightening up. "LET US IN!" said everyone in panic. "Fine, let them in…" Eevee growled disapprovingly. Sylveon looked at Prism. "Where's the key?" she asked. Prism stopped tiptoeing. "Ahaha…" Prism said sheepishly. "What is it?" Leafeon asked. "Uh…I kinda forgot where the keys are…"

Everyone inside the room sweatdropped. "And?" Eevee said, having a feeling that's not the only thing. "_And_ I kinda forgot how to unlock all the chains and all. It's kinda a tangled mess…"

A dull clunk was to be heard as Flareon, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Glaceon's mouth hit the floor. "What's the matter? OPEN UP!" Emerald yelled from the other side.

"PRISM! YOU IDIOT!" was what Emerald and the others heard. "Blue, you're good a picking locks! Do something!" Ruby said to the brunette. Blue pouted. "I wish, but Ditto has no way in because the little space below is blocked." She complained.

Meanwhile, Prism was busy trying to calm down her pissed off Eeveelutions. "H-how about this?" Prism said frantically has the others loomed over her. "Flareon can melt the iron with fire!"

With that being said, Flareon used Flamethrower on the chains, and it ended up making the room become hot.

And with hot, I mean oven hot over a toaster hot.

"Ouch!" said Ruby's voice behind the door. "The door's hot! Is there a fire?"

"Technically, yes." Prism said, sweating while trying to fan herself. "Flareon! Stop before you cause a real fire!" Vaporeon yelled. Flareon stopped her attack. The chains were now a pile of melted gunk. "Oh great." Prism slapped her hand to her forehead. "Now it's impossible to open the door!" she groaned as more crashes and etc. were heard. "It's not that bad…" Vaporeon started. "Hello? The melted chains are now like glue all over the door! The door's now glued!" Prism said.

"This is all your fault!" Glaceon hissed at Flareon. "Me?" Flareon hissed back. "Prism was the one to suggest it!"

Half of the Eeveelutions looked at Prism. The other half still accused Flareon. "But it was you who decided to do it! You were the one who started all this!" Jolteon said. "Now, now…" Sylveon tried to say. "Oi! Hurry up!" Gold started to bang on the door. More crashes and etc. were to be heard downstairs. "Where's the others?" Prism asked Gold. "Downstairs, with devil boy." Gold replied. "And we'll be next on the lunch menu!"

Prism looked at the clock. "It is noon…" Prism muttered to himself. "Where's the window?" Glaceon asked. "Why are you looking at me?" Espeon said. "This isn't my room! Ask Vaporeon!"

**A/N: Okay, let me make this clear in case I didn't before:**

**On the left side of the hallway, Jolteon, Glaceon, Espeon, Sylveon, and Flareon's rooms are located in that order from the staircase. On the right, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Eevee, Prism's rooms are located there.**

"Who, me?" Vaporeon blinked. "Uh, let's see…yeah, I think there's a window behind the closet." Vaporeon pointed a navy blue dresser with her paw. Crashes, etc. you know the drill is to be heard. "OPEN UP!"

"BE QUIET!" Everyone (excluding Sylveon) yelled back. That shut them up.

"Okay, open the window…" Prism started. "Wait, don't tell me I have to climb the house just to get in and out of my room." Vaporeon said. Umbreon shrugged. "I guess, until we get a new door." He said. Vaporeon twitched. "Why me…" she said. Eevee patted her with Eevee's paw. "It's alright…you're bound to have bad luck sometime soon."

"Hey!" Vaporeon said, shrugging off Eevee's paw. Eevee shrugged. "You're a Virgo, and they did say to watch out of bedroom doors."

"I thought that program was for humans." Prism blinked. "Do Pokemon even have zodiac signs anyway?" she whispered to Leafeon. "I dunno. If that's true, Eevee must have a zodiac with all time anger issues!" Leafeon whispered back. Eevee twitched, her back towards Prism and Leafeon. A tick mark was forming on her head. "You know, I can hear you. And I don't mind making you my personal scratching post."

Prism and Leafeon sweatdropped and shivered at Eevee's serious tone. "Okay…"

"OPEN UP ALREADY!"

"WHAT POINT OF SHUSH DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

* * *

**Downstairs**

"FASTER!" Tony shouted gleefully. Crystal winced by his strong pull of her pigtails and continue to crawl across the floor, while various flying things were sailing overhead. Yellow was knocked out on the floor by a ball. "Uh…Tony…" Crystal said. "Faster!" Tony ordered. "A-aye…"

Sapphire was busy dodging, cursing with every moment she got, which she never finished one because she got interrupted by a flying object.

Red was also knocked out by a…lamp? Or was it a clever (that'll explain the light trickle of blood…)?

Silver was nowhere to be found.

Yeah, just your typical visit with Tony…

* * *

**Upstairs**

Ruby frantically knocked on the door. "Open up! PLEASE!" he begged. "Oh, come on! It can't be that bad!" said Vaporeon's voice. "IT IS!"

"I could vouch for that." Said Prism's voice. "OPEN!"

"We can't!" said Umbreon. "Why not?" Ruby's eyes widen. "Flareon melted the iron to glue." Glaceon explained. "You're kidding…" Everyone sweatdropped. "Okay, let the woman do this." Blue said, going to the door. "Pesky woman." Green said. Blue ignored him, as always. "Okay, let's see…Open Sesame!" she said. "Seriously?" Emerald echoed everyone's thoughts. Then the door opened and everyone except for Blue stared open mouthed. Blue smirked at the boys. "Told ya."

Everyone looked in to see Prism and the others just staring. Vaporeon looked like she just got her dead friend back. "Thank you! Now I don't need to climb through the window!" she said. "So you're just going to keep the door open like?" Eevee said out loud. The next second, Vaporeon was in her own little dark corner, with a dark cloud over her head.

Everyone looked at Eevee. Eevee sweatdropped. "W-what?"

* * *

**After (I'm going to skip the gory details)**

"At this rate, you'll be lacking of blood." Yellow said worriedly as she finished bandaging both of Red's hands. Red shrugged. "Can't avoid it."

"We could." Crystal glared at Blue despite having one side of her head being sore. Blue blinked innocently, which is kinda weird, from the fact that her arm was in a sling and a few bandages on her face. Leafeon finished making a stitch on Emerald and Gold. "OW!" Gold winced. Leafeon finished dabbing the cut with this alcohol thing. "Stay still or it will sting more!" she scolded. "I swear." Eevee huffed, walking with three legs (her front paw got sprained). "How does Crystal put up with you?"

"I don't." Crystal replied, frowning, then stopped when her head started hurting.

"Hey, how come Leafeon, Yellow, and Sylveon survived?" Prism whined. "Because they're muses." Eevee said.

Sylveon, Yellow, and Leafeon sweatdropped at that comment.

"Who is that demon?" Gold groaned. "That _demon_ as you call him is this boy that his mother drops him off here from time to time. His mom is something of who you call, a professor in training."

"Who's his mother?" Yellow asked. "Unknown." Umbreon said as Sylveon gave him some ointment. "You never met her?" Blue said. "Oh, we met her. Her name's Unknown. Or at least, that what it said on her nametag." Glaceon said, changing her bandages. The dex holders sweatdropped.

"Okay," Flareon looked around the room, even though her eye was covered with bandages. "Where's the knife set?"

"What on earth do you need a knife for?" Green asked. "I can't believe I'm talking to a pokemon." He murmured under his breath. "I'll ignore that comment." Flareon glared at him. "I need a knife to get some of the books and spoons out of the raft."

"Remind me, how did they get in the raft?" Ruby muttered. "I dunno." Sapphire answered, straining her muscles to just change her sitting position.

"Yeah, well." Eevee shrugged with one arm. "That's what you get for coming here _uninvited_." She looked pointedly at Blue.

_Blackmail_ was everyone's thoughts.

"What are friends for?" Blue said. "To keep away from." Eevee muttered. "Y…no…" Prism. "It's the complete opposite…" she trailed off from Eevee's death glare. "Right…" Eevee growled, looking at Blue again. "_Friends_ don't intrude in someone's house." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

…

…

…

"Okay," Prism finished sweeping up the broken glass pieces. It was after the dex holders left (much to Eevee's delight) and the residents were cleaning up. "I think that's it…"

"You forgot that corner," Jolteon said, not missing a beat on dusting the walls and coffee table. "Right." Prism said, and walked toward the area she missed. "Where's Flareon?"

"In her room, melting the glasses to make some molding glass or something." Umbreon replied, carry a cart of books.

Eevee was using suction cups to walk on the ceiling to get the forks, knives, spoons, chopsticks, etc.

"URGH! Why on damn Arceus does my life have to cross with that stupid thief!" she cursed.

"You mean Blue?" Prism said, looking up while sweeping. "No." Eevee said bitterly. "I mean Tony."

"He's thief?" Jolteon stopped walking and looked up at Eevee, who was upside down. "What did he steal?"

"A couple of flowers, spoons, knives, forks, a book, a dictionary (why does he need that I have no idea), a few light bulbs, a pillowcase, my favorite dishbowl, and fifty bags of coffee beans."

"Whoa…" Prism said. "Why on earth does Tony need coffee? He's young!" Jolteon said. "How can _anyone _drink coffee? It's bitter." Prism added. "Exactly." Eevee said. "Exactly huh…" Prism looked around. "Hey, where did my piggy bank go?" she said out loud. "Tony?" Jolteon suggested. "No." Eevee muttered. "It's thief."

"Tony?" Jolteon repeated. "Blue." Eevee answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Here you go, people! I made a reservation in this fancy restaurant!" Blue ushered everyone in. "We should celebrate for surviving!"

"But…we do that all the time!"

"Now, now, dinner's on me. Let's eat!" Blue said. Green narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Where are you going to get the money?" he asked. "I have money." Blue held up a piggy bank. "You carry that around with you the whole time?" Ruby said. "No, it's just for this occasion…" Blue smiled slyly. "I've should've known…" Green muttered.

"What?" Crystal said. "Nothing, sweetie, let's order!" Blue said.

* * *

**Cottage**

"Ita-" Prism was about to say when the doorbell rang. Prism looked sideways. T T

"Again?"

"I'll get it." Vaporeon said and left the kitchen. Prism sighed. "I just want to _eat_ in peace." She murmured. Eevee shrugged. "Oh well."

"How's your arm?" Prism asked. Eevee shrugged. "Celebi helped." Eevee said. "Though she's wasting her time…"

"Be nice and be glad."

"Hmph."

Prism was playing around with her spaghetti. "What's taking Vapor so long?" she said.

"I'm back!" Vaporeon said cheerfully. "Who was it?" Umbreon asked. "A mailman." Vaporeon handed Prism an envelope which is on top of her head. Prism took the envelope and opened it. Prism scanned the letter. Glaceon stand on tip-paw. "What does it say?" she asked as she tried to read it. "Dear Prism, come to Yellow's house, we have something to tell you. –Blue"

"Oh, really?" Eevee said. "That's ridiculous. We stopped dinner for a small piece of-"

"P.S. We have a gourmet dinner ready for you and..._Eevee_." Prism finished.

Eevee was already out the door.

* * *

**Epilouge**

"Welcome ba-whoa! What happened to you?!" Flareon said as Prism and Eevee came back from Yellow's house.

"You're…dripping…" Espeon said, backing away. "Wet." Leafeon said.

"Is that…" Umbreon sniffed. "Tomato soup?"

"With salsa." Eevee said. "And sticky substance." Prism added. T T

Sylveon handed them a towel. "Here, before you catch a cold." Sylveon said. "Thanks." Prism and Eevee said and _tried_ to dry themselves.

"What happened?" Glaceon asked. "Was it the dex holders?" Vaporeon asked. Eevee and Prism nodded. "What happened?" Glaceon repeated. All of the sudden, Eevee erupted. "DAMN YOU ARCEUS! WHY THE HECK DID I HAVE TO MEET THE STUPID PRANKSTER?! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Everyone flinched at the outburst. "So…" Umbreon said. Prism sighed. "It was a prank from a truth and dare." She said. The _she_ erupted. "I GOT CALLED OUT FROM DINNER ONLY TO GET SOAKED AND SODDEN FROM A _PRANK_! I HATE MY LIFE! NOW I MISSED DINNER!" she wailed.

"D-don't worry…" Sylveon said, sweatdropping. "We've kept your share on the counter…"

"Although it probably isn't warm." Espeon said, at far corner of the room. "Flareon, could you please heat it up?" Jolteon asked. "Sure, whatever." Flareon huffed. "I'm you personal heater, whatever."

"I'm killing that bitch." Prism muttered. "Which one?" Eevee asked grumpily. "I'm thinking of both Blue and Gold."

"You take Gold. I'm taking Blue."

"I'm also taking Emerald."

* * *

**That's it! Sorry, very random at the end.**

**White: What happened after?**

**Let's just say…Blue, pervert, and shortie was sent to a hospital for an…ahem…surgery…**

**White: O_O**

**N: …**

**Whoa, when did N get here?**

**White: I have no idea…**

**Review! I swear, there isn't much of that. At all.**

**White: Give it time...**

**They're testing my patience, I just know it.**

**White: there isn't that much viewers anyways, any other announcements?**

**No…oh wait! The next chapter, I'm planning on posting on Halloween. It's a Halloween special. I getting ideas right now, so I'm trying. Anyways, that's it. I think.**

**White: Right, now…**

**I'm outta here!**

**White: Ditto!**

**N: …**

**N says ditto too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ani: …**

**White: …**

**N: …**

**White: Okay, Ani? You can come out of your…desk…**

**Ani: *comes out slowly***

**White: Well?**

**Ani: Hi?**

**White: You got something to tell right?**

**Ani: Yeah…sorry about the uh…Halloween story…I didn't do it.**

**White: Because when she started writing it, she started to be all scared from her own story…**

**Ani: I know! I'm such a scardey cat!**

**White: *nods***

**Ani: So I'm just going to go away…**

**White: And **_**narrate**_** the story**

**Ani: Fine, fine. You win. Okay, I don't own Pokemon**

**White: **_**Enjoy**_

**Ani: Right…**

**N: …**

* * *

**The next day **

"Okay! Scrub the floors! Clean the windows! Dust the furniture! And-"

"Whoa, hold it Flareon." Glaceon said. "What's with all the bossiness?"

"What?" Flareon blinked. "It's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"You know." Flareon said. "My turn to order you guys around!"

Glaceon twitched. "We have something like that?"

Flareon shrugged. "I dunno." She said. Glaceon rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when there was a large crash in the living room. Glaceon and Flareon went to the living room to see what's going on. "What-Geh! What the…" Flareon gaped. "Is there a war going on?" Glaceon whispered.

Prism was wearing those camouflage suit and a green helmet and Eevee wore a pokemon sized one. They were carrying a cannon, a rifle, a toolbox, a book, and a bag of…stuff.

"You hunting down someone?" Flareon asked. "Yes." Prism answered, all mighty and stuff. Glaceon watched warily at the fallen tree behind Prism that looked like something made a hole in the middle. "Who is it?" Flareon asked. "I'm hunting a thief." Eevee replied, trying to adjust the helmet. "I'm hunting a short guy and a playboy."

"Their crime:" Prism and Eevee said. "Stealing." Eevee said. "Flirting with too many girls." Prism listed.

"Faked gym badges."

"Doing…ahem…excretion in public."

"Stole money."

"Cheated in gambling."

"Blackmailed pretty much everyone she knows."

"Gambles underage…I think."

"FREAKING PRANKED A DARN PRANK FOR NO DARN REASON!"

"MADE ME MISS DINNER!" they finished.

Flareon and Glaceon sweatdropped. "Good…for you?" Flareon said. "Ow!" she yelled as Glaceon stomped on Flareon's tail. "That's more like a cops thing." Glaceon said. "So?" Prism asked. "Um…you look like you're doing some illegal pokehunting…"

Prism and Eevee looked each other. They went inside for five minutes before coming out in police officer clothing. "You're going to get in trouble to even act like a police officer without a license." Glaceon sighed. Prism and Eevee frowned and went inside to switch to their normal attire (Eevee having none) but still has all the items. "What's in the bag?" Flareon asked. "What happened to the tree?" Glaceon asked after. "Just some stuff." Prism replied to Flareon. "We test run the cannon." Eevee replied to Glaceon.

_Where did you even get that stuff...? _Glaceon thought. "What stuff?" Flareon asked. The only answer was Prism and Eevee grinning evilly and giggling darkly. Flareon and Glaceon shivered from head to tail. "W-well…" Flareon said. "Uh…good luck?"

"Oh!" Flareon realized something. "While you're doing whatever. Be sure to also get Sapphi."

"Sapphi?" Glaceon repeated. "Sapphire." Flareon translated. "Uh…sure?" Prism said. Prism and Eevee ran off to go to their first target: Shortie.

"Why Sapphi-I mean, Sapphire?" Glaceon asked Flareon. "Well why not? I want to see Sapphi kick their butt!" Flareon grinned. Glaceon sweatdropped. "So you're also another devil, huh."

"What was that?"

"You heard me." They glared at each other, but was quickly cut off by, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TREE?!"

**Ani: *coughtLeafeoncough***

**White: *coughexplosioncough***

* * *

**Behind a tree next to Crystal's house**

"So victim number 1 is taking residence in PA's house? Over." Prism whispered in a walkie talkie.

**Ani: AKA Professor's Assistant**

"Yes, over." Eevee whispered on the other side. "Victim 1 is in the kitchen. Seems to be eating cake. Over."

"Which kind? Over."

"Strawberry. Over."

**Ani: *sweatdrop***

**White: *writing stuff down for ideas***

"Okay. We'll do…Plan…AB238. Over."

"No tape at hand. Over."

"I have it." Prism took out a roll of tape from her bag. "You do part B, I'll do part A." Prism instructed in her walkie talkie. "Hmm…I suppose honey will have to do…" Eevee muttered.

**After**

"Emerald, about the-" Crystal came in the house. "Whoa! What happened?" Crystal stared at what looks like Emerald covered in some weird yellowy substance. "Did you took some weird mud bath or something?"

Two pair of eyes opened and looked at Crystal. "MmhmmMmm…"

"What?" Crystal said. The huge glob of substance just tried to shake its head. Crystal looked around to see a rope attached to tape and honey to make this weird contraption for someone to trip and fall over, land on this mini seasaw to let a bucket full of toy pokemon in the air, knock the lights, thus making some marbles to fly across the room in order to have the arrow to strike uphead to pop a balloon and the air to start the toy car to go down to launch...

**Ani: You know what, forget it. I'm just going to skip some stuff. Up to your imagination. Just include a cannon**

…making a sac of the substance to fall on Emerald. Crystal sweatdropped. "Here, let's go get that stuff off…"

In the end, Crystal was covered in the same substance, only not as thoroughly.

Emerald, at least, has his mouth and eyes cleaned off.

Prism and Eevee was already going to their next target: Playboy aka Pervert.

* * *

**At the cottage**

Flareon sighed as she tried to fix the front steps again. "This sucks. Why are we the whipping boys?" Flareon muttered. "Technically, we're not boys." Glaceon said. "Thanks again for helping us, Umbreon, Jolteon.

"We didn't really want to…" Jolteon glanced sideways at an angry Leafeon. Umbreon nodded in agreement. "HEY! LESS TALKING, MORE DUSTING!"

"A-aye…"

* * *

**With Blue (cause it takes a while for Prism and Eevee to find victim)**

"Hmm…" Blue said to herself. "I wonder if Prism noticed the missing money…" Blue shook her head. "Nah, probably not."

At that point, somewhere a couple of miles away, a certain girl sneezed.

Eevee felt a tingling in her nose too.

* * *

**With Ruby**

"Come on, Sapphire! Please! Just this once!" Ruby complained. "No way! I ain't lettin' ya puttin' me in a dress!" Sapphire spat. "Pretty please~"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"'Cause I'm not a sissy!"

Ruby sighed. "Why don't cha ask Prizm?" Sapphire said, folding her arms. "I did. But she went away before I could ask." Ruby remembered this morning when Prism and Eevee asked for some thread, a needle, and some fabric. Then they ran out right after. "They didn't even say thanks…" Ruby pouted. Then he noticed Sapphire trying to sneak away to the door. "Oh no you don't!" Ruby lunged at Sapphire.

"What the-no! Get off of me!"

"It'll only take a minute!"

"NO!"

* * *

**Let's move on to…eh, Green**

Green is busy reading a book.

* * *

'**Kay, that's boring, next!**

Silver was just training.

"Sneasel, Ice shard!"

"Ferligator! Hydro Cannon!"

Several trees got knocked down.

Silver quickly flew away with his Honchcrow.

* * *

…**Next!**

Yellow overslept…

She's still sleeping at 11:30 am…-_-'

* * *

**Okay, that's interesting…not. Next!**

"Hey, Bill." Daisy said. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering…"

"Huh?

* * *

**O_O Wrong character! Next! Scratch that, on to Goldilocks!**

**Er, I mean Gold!**

Eevee was on the rooftop on the gambling corner Gold was in. She was wearing a pokemon sized spy outfit. Prism was across the street, also in a spy outfit, looking through binoculars. She had a good view of what's going on inside the game corner.

* * *

**Wait, meanwhile with Blue (It's kinda important…**

"That's funny…" Blue said as she rummaged around her 'treasure chest'. "Where did my binoculars go? And what happened to my spy outfit? Wait, my walkie talkies! Where is it?"

* * *

**Back to Prism and Eevee**

"Okay…Gold's doing his normal cheat sheet. Over." Prism said in her walkie talkie. "Taking part in Plan AKB0048."

**Ani: :3 I kinda put the Akb0048 series as a name…ahahaha**

**White: What's it about?**

**Ani: I guess Gold will like it…Ruby definitely…just about…singers in outer space**

"Roger that." Prism said. "Do you have everything?" Eevee asked. "Yeah, I ran out of SB though."

"SB in stock. Over. Mission 1b shall commence."

* * *

**Take a detour and visit Pesky Woman!**

Blue pouted. "I was so sure I left it here yesterday…" Blue sighed and looked in her _real_ treasure chest.

Aka hell.

**White: *coughblackcough***

**Ani: *coughmailcough***

**N: …**

Blue sighed in relief. "They're all here…"

* * *

**With Gold after**

The girls were covering their mouths in laughter. Gold just stood there. T T

He was covered in some weird flimsy substance and he…stank like crazy.

"Gold…" said one person. "You might want to take a bath…"

Gold looked up and saw a very thin thread, you couldn't see it without the light at the right angle.

Apparently someone knocked the tiny doll on top of the chandelier and the marble rolled down on the thread as knocked a few books, like dominoes. The books helped the candle to lift up (like an elevator thing you know? Physics?) and warm up the boiling water, which steamed a balloon and somehow popped to reveal a small object to roll toward a glass bottle that then spilled a box of stuff while at the same time, a toy car with a needle on top cut another piece of thread to let the fabric underneath the box of stuff to lift up like a net trap to the ceiling and the trap knocked down bowling pins ("Where's the extra bowling pins?" a guy said in a bowling place). Again, like dominoes, it knocked down to press a lever thing for an arrow to zoom across the room to cut the ropes attached to the fabric, making the box of stuff to fall on Gold.

**Ani: Like I said, Physics**

Apparently, the substance are stink bombs.

**Ani: Now you know what SB means**

"Today is not my day…" Gold grumbled.

Prism and Eevee tried to hold their laughter as the quietly climbed down the game corner and went to their last victim: Victim 1c, aka Thief

* * *

**With Blue**

Blue went back to checking her _real_ treasure chest, only to find it empty. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**With Red**

"Hmm?" Red said as he was hiking on Mt. Silver for the fun of it. "I could have sworn I heard Blue…"

Red shrugged. "Couldn't be! She's in Pallet Town!"

Red looked at the vast land before him. "I should come here more often…" he muttered, silently thinking of a blonde girl unconsciously…

* * *

**Unknown to Blue**

Prism was hiding in a tree and Eevee was across Prism, hiding in a bush. "Okay, Blue's looking for something. Over." Eevee said in the walkie talkie. "Probably her MOH." Prism said.

**Ani: Aka Mail of Hell**

"True. So true."

"Okay. Your pick. Which plan? Over."

"I choose…" Eevee thinks for a moment. "YOU."

**Ani: Get it? I choose you? YOU is actually the plan's name**

"YOU it is." Prism chewed on a piece of bubblegum. "This is easy…"

* * *

**Epilouge the first**

"Oh Blue~!" Gold smirked as he waved a picture in Blue's face. "What?" Blue sniffed. "What's that smell?"

Gold frowned a bit. "Yeah, stink bomb. Don't know how it happened. Still didn't get the stuff off much…"

"What's that?" Blue asked, reaching for the pictured. "Ah ah ah…" Gold waved his finger at his senior. "First, you better give me back 100000 pokedollars in total for those poker games."

"I won them fair and square." Blue stuck her tongue out. "Why would I do that?"

"Because." Green entered Blue's house, holding a picture as well. "Because." Sapphire entered as well, dragging Ruby along. Both have a picture in their hands. "Because." Crystal said also as she entered too. Green gave Crystal a questioning look at the substance still stuck in her hair. Crystal just shrugged. She also held a picture. "Wow. Is it picture day? Are you taking a picture of me? I'm so honored." Blue blinked and struck a pose.

"Whatever. Your blackmailing days are over." Gold smirked. "What do you mean?" Blue asked. "This." Everyone said in unison and held out the picture for Blue to see. Blue looked at them closely. Blue paled. "How'd you get this?" Blue asked fearfully. "A well known source…" Crystal replied. "Sure ya don't want us to post it all over the internet?" Sapphrie said slyly. "Why you…what about the pictures I took of you and-"

"Actually…" Sapphire fished around in her pocket to reveal a stack of pictures tied with a rubber band. "I have it." Sapphire smirked at Blue's really pale face.

"Now, pay me 190234 pokedollars." Sapphire ordered. "And give me back all my money you stole!" Ruby said. "Not to mention the 72480374 pokedollars I used on the dinners you made me pay." Green added. "And all the money you stole from my bank." Crystal said. "Now, don't forget about me." Gold said. They held up a package of photos Blue used as blackmail on them, tied with a rubber band. None of them realize that some blackmail has to do with another…

Blue fumed but she was…defeated.

Utterly, defeated.

Blue sighed. She was going to get bankrupted. "Fine, but first. Tell me, who gave you these?" Blue asked. "A well known source." Crystal repeated. "Aka Eevee Gal." Gold smirked. Blue started thinking of a scheme.

* * *

**Epilogue the second**

Blue was defeated by Prism and Eevee. They held the original copies of her blackmail and had actual blackmail for Blue. Including videos and soundtracks.

Blue sighed. At least she had her blackmail back. Just some, not a lot…

But it took a long time to gamble her way to get the prizes.

Damn, she didn't knew those Eeveelutions (except for Leafeon and Sylveon) were great at poker.

As Blue tried to sat up from the hospital bed, she wince at the pain and lay back down. Gold and Emerald were also in the same predicament as Blue. Apparently, the pranks that happened today was because of revenge. They should have known that this will happen.

They already saw what happened with only one of them. Now times that by eight.

But only two did it.

Oh, and add a piano.

**And that's what happened before Blue, Gold, and Emerald got a surgery**

* * *

**Ani: Finish! Yay!**

**N: …**

**White: Congrats…**

**Ani: I could have put some knives and close to death plans Prism and Eevee could do, but...nah...**

**N: ...**

**Ani: Review. Just one. ONE. **

**White: When she saw the new review, she went right to work…**

**Ani: So thanks Amazing! **

**White: Anything else?**

**Ani: Hm? Oh yeah! I'm planning on introducing either Soul or the enemy soon…your pick! Review to give me your opinions. **

**White: Which probably means there won't be that much of an update, unless Ani feels like so.**

**Ani: Great! Let's see…and if anyone have any idea of how to make N actually become human, let me know!**

**N: …**

**Ani: See what I mean? -_-'**

**White: Oh! And…there might be a side story the next time she updates. It's not really about the main story, more like behind the scenes thing? You'll see.**

**Ani: And if it goes against the laws of FF, I'll just delete it.**

**White: Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Ani: White…we're not in a restaurant…**


End file.
